starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Митт'рау'нуруодо/Канон
|пол=МужскойЗвёздные войны. Повстанцы: Шаги во тьму |цвет волос=Тёмно-синий |цвет глаз=Красный |цвет лица=Голубой |принадлежность= *Доминация чиссов *Галактическая Империя **Имперская академия **Имперские вооружённые силы ***96-е оперативное соединение ***Имперский офицерский корпус ***Имперский флот ****Седьмой флот **Имперское высшее командование }} Митт’рау’нуруодо ( ), более известный как Траун ( ) — мужчина-чисс, служивший в Имперском флоте и получивший звание гранд-адмирала в годы, предшествовавшие Галактической гражданской войне. Изгнанник из Неизведанных Регионов, Траун обладал знаниями об этом неизученном регионе галактики. Эти знания он раскрыл императору Шиву Палпатину, заинтересованному в секретах Тёмной стороны Силы, сокрытых в Неизведанных Регионах. В 2 ДБЯ Палпатин повысил Трауна до гранд-адмирала, таким образом наградив чисса за его победу в конфликте с мятежниками в ходе битвы при Бэтонне. На Трауна, командовавшего Седьмым флотом, руководство Галактической Империи возложило ответственность за урегулирование возникшей в секторе Лотал ситуации с разраставшемся восстанием. Веря, что для победы над врагами требовалось изучить их культуру, философию и искусство, гранд-адмирал разработал стратегию по уничтожению повстанцев до того, как они смогут представлять реальную угрозу правлению Империи над галактикой. Основные усилия он направил на установление местоположения их базы. В конце Галактической гражданской войны остатки Имперского флота, потерпевшие сокрушительное поражение в финальном сражении против Новой Республики при Джакку, решились отправиться в Неизведанные Регионы, чтобы восстановить свои силы. Знания Трауна о Неизведанных Регионах были отчасти использованы, чтобы добраться до региона галактики, где осколок Империи был реорганизован в Первый орден. Биография Ранняя жизнь и служение Доминации чиссов Митт’рау’нуруодо,Траун также известный как Траун, был чиссом мужского пола родом из Неизведанных Регионов, опасной области галактики, не нанесённой на карты.Последствия: Конец Империи В те времена Митт’рау’нуруодо раскрыл свой потенциал полководца, сделав карьеру и заняв почетное место в военной элите Доминации чиссов. В какой-то момент своей службы в Доминации чиссов Траун получил приказ исследовать территории Внешнего Кольца галактики. Это было связано с обнаружением Доминацией таинственной угрозы в Неизведанных Регионах, вследствие чего чиссы решили понять, сможет ли Галактическая Республика стать подходящим союзником в борьбе с этой угрозой. Конфликт в астероидном поясе Труги В конечном итоге странствия Трауна привели его в астероидный пояс Труги, где он повстречал генерала-джедая Энакина Скайуокера, принимавшего там участие в одном из сражений Войн клонов, после чего Траун и Скайуокер объединили свои силы, сражаясь плечом к плечу. Мужество и изобретательность джедая произвели на чисса впечатление, а Скайуокер, в свою очередь, по достоинству оценил таланты Трауна, высоко отозвавшись о нём в беседе с канцлером Палпатином по возвращению на Корусант. Тем не менее Траун был разочарован Республикой как государством, сочтя его непригодным для заключения альянса с Доминацией чиссов. По его мнению, демократический стиль правления Республики создавал крайне инертную систему, где каждый имел права голоса, но никто не предпринимал никаких действий. Столкновение с неймодианцами Так или иначе, Траун продолжил свою миссию по изучению Внешнего Кольца до тех пор, пока через какое-то время после возникновения Галактической Империи не обнаружил колонию беженцев-неймодианцев. Колонисты предупредили чисса о тирании Империи, умоляя Трауна отправить все силы Доминации чиссов на борьбу против Империи. Кроме того, они пообещали поддержать наступление в том случае, если оно означало бы возрождение Галактической Республики. Траун отказался от предложения неймодианцев, однако вернулся на родину заинтригованным. Инсценировка изгнания После своего столкновения с неймодианцами Траун поспешил вернуться в Доминацию чиссов за советом. Нарастающее беспокойство по отношению к угрозе в Неизведанных Регионах подтолкнула правительство Доминации к решению, что настало время выбирать, станет ли Империя для них подходящим союзником. Траун получил особое задание: ему было поручено проникнуть в ряды Империи с целью либо сделать её своим союзником, либо ослабить, сделав лёгкой добычей, более приоритетной для угрозы, нежели сама Доминация чиссов. Чтобы успешно выполнить это задание, Траун пришел к идее инсценировать свое изгнание. Заручившись помощью аристокры, Траун выбрал планету в Диком Пространстве, где обустроил жилище, которое своим внешним видом должно было показать, что Траун обитал в нём на протяжении многих лет. Несколько месяцев спустя Трауну, наконец, удалось привлечь к своей планете внимание Империи. Противостояние с командой «Быстрого удара» Траун покинул свое жилище и наблюдал со стороны, как на планету прибыл звёздный разрушитель типа «Венатор» «Быстрый удар» под командованием капитана Восса Парка, искавшего здесь контрабандистов. Пока Парк, полковник Мош Бэррис и кадет Илай Вэнто осматривали жилище чисса и ящики с нанесёнными на них надписями на сай-бисти в соответствии с протоколом о столкновениях с неизвестными расами, Трауну удалось вызвать крушение звёздного истребителя «V-wing», исследовавший планету, при помощи тщательно размещённой моноволоконной растяжки. Прибыв на место крушения, Траун забрал с тела пилота его лётный комбинезон, бластер, энергоячейки, комлинк и ударные гранаты, после чего набил комбинезон травой, листьями и ферментированными ягодами пьюшш, после чего покинул место крушение до прихода расследовавшего происшествие майора Вьяна. Как только Вьян забрал набитый ягодами лётный комбинезон в имперский лагерь, чтобы показать его Парку, Бэррису и Вэнто, Траун привёл свой план по проникновению на борт «Быстрого удара» в движение. Спрятавшись недалеко от лагеря, Траун снял взрывные штифты с украденных им энергоячеек бластера и закрепил их на спинах мелких ночных животных в качестве самодельной взрывчатки. Привлекаемые запахом ферментированных ягод, зверьки забрались прямиком в имперский лагерь, после чего взорвались, вызвав хаос на базе. В ответ на это Парк приказал группе истребителей «V-wing» провести поисковую операцию. Продолжая воплощать свой план в жизнь, Траун понял, что необходимо заменил украденный им коммуникатор прежде, чем имперцы отключат его от сети. Чиссу удалось сбить еще один «V-wing» и заменить украденный им комлинк на устройство пилота. Также Траун украл бластер пилота, энергоячейки и ударные гранаты, однако не стал вытаскивать труп пилота из лётного комбинезона. Когда Бэррис обнаружил, что таинственный противник украл коммуникатор первого погибшего пилота, он приказал немедленно изолировать его от имперской сети. Однако Бэррис не знал, что Траун подменил комлинки, таким образом оставив за собой возможность прослушивать имперские переговоры. thumb|left|200px|Траун сдается в плен имперцам Посреди ночи Траун атаковал солдат Имперского флота взрывчаткой, надеясь вынудить этим офицеров отправить штурмовиков прочёсывать лес. Как только штурмовики были отправлены на поиски Трауна, чисс использовал другую взрывчатку на одном из них с целью изучить их броню, создав помехи в имперской сети при помощи коммуникатора с целью заглушить звук взрыва. После того, как оглушавшие имперцев помехи в коммуникаторах стихли, Бэррис решил, что достаточно терпел все эти нападения, приказав забрать хижину Трауна и всё её содержимое на борт «Быстрого удара», чтобы продолжить их изучение там. Поняв, что пришло время возвращаться в своё жилище, Траун бесшумно убил другого штурмовика. Заполнив броню штурмовика взрывчаткой, Траун притащил броню к лагерю и установил её в люке транспорта, подперев палками. Взрыв брони отвлёк внимание имперцев, чем воспользовался Траун, спрятавшись внутри корпуса одного из энергогенераторов, взятых из его лагеря. Корпус был загружен в транспорт и доставлен на «Быстрый удар» вместе с остальными ящиками и хижиной Трауна. Оказавшись на борту «Быстрого удара», Траун провёл несколько часов в ожидании, после чего покинул своё укрытие. Двигаясь быстро, но недостаточно быстро, чтобы оставаться незамеченным, Траун пересёк ангар и проник внутрь шаттла типа «Дзета». Когда Парк послал штурмовиков ему на перехват, Траун позволил окружить себя, не оказав бойцам никакого сопротивления. Добровольно сдавшись в плен, Траун предстал перед Парком, Бэррисом и Вэнто. Используя Вэнто в качестве переводчика, Парк поинтересовался у Трауна о его познаниях в основном языке или сай-бисти, на что чисс ответил, что немного говорит на общегалактическом, однако свободно владеет сай-бисти. Оставшуюся часть беседы Вэнто исполнял роль переводчика Трауна, который рассказал имперцам о своём изгнании и о том, как ему удалось сбить истребители «V-Wing», атаковать лагерь, оставаясь незамеченным, и проникнуть на «Быстрый удар». Рассказ чисса впечатлил Парка настолько, что он решил представить Трауна самому Императору. После беседы с Парком Траун был доставлен в свое временное жилое помещение на борту «Быстрого удара», где его по очереди посетили Парк и Вэнто. После этих встреч было решено, что Вэнто, с его знанием сай-бисти и легенд о чиссах, останется при Трауне в качестве переводчика, а заодно поможет инородцу получить базовые знания об Империи и подучит чисса основному языку за оставшееся время путешествия. Встреча с Императором thumb|right|250px|Траун впервые встречается с Императором на аудиенции в Императорском дворце Всю остальную часть пути до Корусанта на «Быстром ударе» Траун проводил время в компании Илая Вэнто. Помимо помощи в освоении основного галактического Вэнто рассказывал Трауну легенды о чиссах, которые он слышал в детстве на Лайсатре. Траун был поражен этими историями, находя их увлекательными и информативными, однако временами не соответствующими действительности или сильно преувеличенными. Чисс и человек часто обсуждали Империю, в частности, существующую в ней социальную иерархию и предрассудки по отношению к инородцам и выходцам из регионов за пределами Центральных Миров. Когда «Быстрый удар» достиг Корусанта, Траун, Вэнто, Бэррис, Парк, несколько солдат флота и штурмовиков отправились на шаттле T-4a типа «Лямбда» на аудиенцию в Императорский дворец. Несмотря на понимание важности человека, с которым ему предстояло встретиться, Траун не чувствовал себя подавленным перспективой встречи с Императором. Вэнто отметил, что вместо этого он выглядел раздражающе уверенным в себе. После посадки шаттла Траун и имперцы были сопровождены двумя личнми императорскими гвардейцами Палпатина в тронный зал. Когда они предстали перед Императором, Парк представил Трауна в качестве дара правителю. Траун поправил капитана, сообщив, что он скорее полезный ресурс, нежели подарок. Он рассказал Палпатину, что Доминация чиссов обнаружила таинственную опасность в Неизведанных Регионах, предложив ему информацию об этом регионе и свои навыки полководца в обмен на помощь Империи своему государству в будущем. В надежде убедить Палпатина, что ему можно доверять, Траун назвал имя того, кого чисс считал слугой Императора и кто мог бы поручиться за верность его слова — Скайуокер. Император сообщил Трауну, что Скайуокер погиб в конце Войн клонов, однако перед смертью успел рассказать Палпатину о Трауне, высоко отозвавшись о навыках чисса. Приняв предложение Трауна о предоставлении информации по Неизведанным Регионам, Император предложил ему кое-что взамен: место в Имперском флоте. Траун согласился при условии, что Вэнто останется при нём в качестве его личного помощника и переводчика. Желая обсудить угрозу из Неизведанных Регионов более подробно, Палпатин пригласил Трауна пройти вместе с ним в его личный внутренний сад, расположенный за тронным залом. Траун был впечатлен художественной планировкой сада, указывавшей на могущество, утончённость и глубину мысли. Прогуливаясь по саду, Траун и Палпатин обсудили личный интерес Императора по отношению к тайнам Неизведанных Регионов. Палпатин пришел к выводу, что Траун не нуждается в переводчике, однако всё же согласился оставить Вэнто при чиссе. Выйдя из сада и вернувшись в тронный зал, Траун получил назначение в Высшую имперскую академию вместе с Вэнто, которому оставалось три месяца до завершения обучения. Карьерный рост Обучение в академии Прибыв в академию, Траун и Вэнто первым дело отправились в кабинет коменданта Динларка. Ректор академии встретил своих новых курсантов холодно, открыто продемонстрировав своё презрение по отношению к нечеловеческому происхождению Трауна и к тому факту, что он поступил в его академию по распоряжению самого Императора. Когда встреча с Динларком подошла к концу, Траун узнал, что коменданту приказали выпустить его из академии не в полагавшемся всем курсантам звании энсина, а в звании лейтенанта. Тогда же Траун преждевременно получил от Динларка пластину знаков различия, которая, согласно негласному намерению ректора, должна была сделать чисса объектом травли. На обратной дороге из кабинета Вэнто сообщил новоиспечённому лейтенанту об этой хитрости Динларка, и Траун воспользовался возможностью, чтобы узнать больше о социальной иерархии, царившей в академии. В конечном итоге Траун решил не носить пластину знаков различия публично до тех пор, пока она не пригодится ему, в остальное время изображая из себя заурядного кадета. С самого начала их обучения в имперской академии Траун и Вэнто сталкивались с случаями издевательств и травли в свой адрес. Каждый раз Траун отказывался предпринять ответные действия, предположив, что отсутствие реакции выведет недоброжелателей из равновесия, дав им повод пересечь черту и совершить непозволительные для кадетов действия. thumb|250px|Ловушка для Трауна Предположение Трауна оправдалось по прошествии одного из трех месяцев их обучения в академии, когда курсанты Спенк Орбар и Розита Туруй пригласили его и Вэнто сыграть в карточную игру под названием «высокогорный вист» в металлургической лаборатории. Траун сделал вывод, что приглашение является частью ловушки, нацеленной поймать его и Вэнто за азартными играми на кредиты в лаборатории, где они не могли находиться без проведения своих личных проектов, однако всё равно решил принять предложение. Вэнто пытался спорить с решением Трауна, однако чисс был уверен, что любую ловушку можно обернуть против её создателя. Траун и Илай прибыли в лабораторию к назначенному времени и сразу же отклонили предложение Орбара и Туруй играть на кредиты. Розита была расстроена их решением, но не стала настаивать на своём. Четверо курсантов начали партию в «высокогорный вист», в ходе которой Орбар и Траун дискутировали о планировании ловушек на примере карт на руках. Когда раунд подошёл к концу, Орбар решил захлопнуть подготовленную им ловушку, незаметно вызвав инструктора, однако, прежде чем тот пришел в лабораторию, Траун нацепил свою пластинку знаков различия. Инструктор, не имевший возможности наказать лейтенанта за несанкционированное пребывание в лаборатории, к своему неудовольствию был вынужден позволить Трауну и Вэнто уйти, не оправдав ожиданий Орбара и Туруй. Будучи уверенным, что сумел умело избежать ловушки и оставить двух кадетов в дураках, Траун объявил о завершении игры. thumb|left|280px|Илай Вэнто наблюдает, как трое кадетов нападают на Трауна Когда Траун и Вэнто отправились обратно в свою казарму, Вэнто выразил чиссу своё восхищение тем, как тот сумел сорвать ловушку, столь точно подгадав время. В следующее мгновение Траун оттолкнул Вэнто в находившиеся рядом кусты, так как заметил приближение настроенных враждебно кадетов, подосланных Орбаром и Туруй, одним из которых был курсант Гимм. Траун вступил с ними в рукопашный бой, позволив нападавшим нанести несколько ударов, чтобы определить уровень их боевых навыков, после чего при поддержке со стороны от Вэнто ранил одного из кадетов, вынудив всех троих ретироваться. После того, как нападавшие покинули место происшествия, Траун и Вэнто вернулись в офис Динларка, чтобы сообщить об инциденте. Траун сделал вывод, что нападение было спланировано Орбаром и Туруй, о чём и сообщил коменданту, добавив, что нападавшие скорее всего являются друзьями двух кадетов. Когда Динларк возразил, что у него нет возможности наказать виновных курсантов из-за их влиятельных родителей, Траун предложил ему вместо наказания осуществить перевод Гимма и двух других нападавших в академию «Небесный удар» для переквалификации их в пилотов звёздных истребителей. Своё предложение он объяснил тем, что в разгаре схватки увидел в нападавших исключительные способности к пилотированию, а перевод в лётную академию «Небесный удар» позволил бы в полной мере раскрыть их потенциал. Кроме того, Траун добавил, что наказанием для них будут опасения за собственное будущее — все оставшееся время обучения Гимм и его товарищи будут испытывать страх быть наказанными, а Орбар и Туруй будут напуганы тем фактом, что их друзья так внезапно исчезли. Динларк принял предложение Трауна, после чего дело было закрыто. Через два стандартных месяца Траун успешно завершил обучение в Высшей имперской академии, официально получив звание лейтенанта. В день своего выпуска Траун получил вторую пластину знаков различия, так как Динларк судя по всему забыл, что выдал Трауну его пластину лейтенанта в первый же день после его прибытия в учреждение. Траун оставил запасную пластину при себе, решив использовать её при случае в будущем. По завершению церемонии выпуска Траун встретился с отцом и матерью Илая, однако оба родителя Вэнто испытывали некий дискомфорт в его присутствии. В беседе с чиссом Вэнто упомянули, что надеются использовать их управляющий маячок, принцип работы которого весьма заинтриговал Трауна. Когда родители Вэнто ушли, Траун и Вэнто направились в кабинет Динларка в последний раз, чтобы получить свои первые назначения на службе. Траун был назначен вторым помощником офицера-артиллериста на крейсере типа «Гозанти» «Багровый ворон», а Вэнто был назначен его персональным помощником. Покинув Корусант, лейтенант Траун и мичман Вэнто приступили к своим новым обязанностям в Имперском флоте. Служба на борту «Багрового ворона» На протяжении первых восемнадцати месяцев своей службы на «Багровом вороне» Траун находился в подчинении у капитана Рика Вергилио, охотясь за контрабандистами, помогая терпящим бедствия кораблям и регулируя политические ситуации в Среднем и Внешнем Кольце. Траун получал удовольствие от работы под началом Вергилио, почти не подвергаясь дискриминации и в скором времени получив повышение до первого помощника офицера-артиллериста. Кроме того Вергилио разрешил Трауну использовать ранее не задействованное хранилище «Багрового ворона» № 2 для хранения коллекции технологий эпохи Войн клонов, которую чисс собирал. Траун использовал образцы техники тех времен, чтобы лучше понять данную эпоху и саму войну, и, по прошествии восемнадцати месяцев, в его коллекцию входили два покрытых дунием диверсионных дроида типа «Пистоэка» «Марк I», дроидека, половина ОВП и элементы гипердвигательных стыковочных колец. Однако, это продолжалось не долго, так как капитан Вергилио был удалён с «Багрового ворона» внезапно и без каких-либо видимых причин, а на его место была назначена капитан Филия Росси. Между Трауном и Росси сложились непростые взаимоотношения вскоре после того, как она взошла на борт «Багрового ворона». Обнаружив собранную Трауном технику эпохи Войн клонов во время осмотра корабля вместе со своим первым помощником, старшим лейтенантом Нелсом Дейландом, Росси потребовала немедленного присутствия Трауна в отсеке-хранилище. Росси, в стремлении продемонстрировать себе и окружающим свои новые полномочия капитана, приказала Трауна немедленно избавиться от хлама, занимавшего отсек. Однако Траун, всё ещё имевший виды на предметы своей коллекции, попросил позволения оставить свои приобретения, рассказав капитану о ценных элементах конструкции из дуния. С помощью Дейланда Трауну удалось прийти с Росси к компромиссу в этом вопросе: капитан разрешила оставить коллекцию Трауна в хранилище вплоть до прибытия «Багрового ворона» на Ансион. За оставшееся время чиссу было разрешено продолжить свои попытки восстановить дроидов-пильщиков с целью привести их в надлежащее состояние, таким образом обеспечив Росси возможность продать их по максимально высокой цене, что капитан и планировала сделать по прибытии на базу. Траун согласился на эти условия, так как к тому моменту он уже успел полностью восстановить функционал дроидов-пильщиков, однако не сообщил Росси об этом. Траун находил службу под началом Росси куда более сложной, нежели при её предшественнике, капитане Вергилио. В отличие от Вергилио, Росси предвзято относилась к инородцам и была уязвлена фактом, что у Трауна был личный помощник. В результате Трауну часто поручалась самая грязная, неприятная или неподходящая по его направленности работа, пока он нёс службу на «Багровом вороне» под началом капитана Росси. Инцидент на «Дромедаре» Вследствие сложившейся у Росси тенденции поручать ему самую неподходящую работу, Траун был не удивлён, когда его и Вэнто отправили расследовать причину сигнала бедствия, посланного с грузового корабля «Дромедар». Грузовик перевозил ценный груз в виде газа тибанны, защищённого при помощи электростатической завесы, блокирующего механизма, печально известного из-за создания им невероятного количества пыли и грязи. Как только «Багровый ворон» достиг дрейфовавшего «Дромедара», Траун отправился на шаттле к посадочной палубе судна вместе с абордажной командой, в которую входили Вэнто, мичман Мерри Барлин, техник-электроник Лэйнео и техник-инженер Джакиб. Когда они высадились на борт «Дромедара», Траун поручил Вэнто, Лэйнео и Джакибу осмотреть двигательный отсек, пока он отправится на мостик вместе с Барлином. Через несколько минут Вэнто сообщил Трауну, что обнаружил и захватил в центральном коридоре кого-то, настроенного враждебно. Траун приказал Илаю возвращаться на мостик вместе с заключённым. В тот самый момент Траун впервые встретился с человеком, который не раз противостоял ему позже под псевдонимом Ночной Лебедь, однако тогда назвался имперцам своим настоящим именем — Невил Сигни. Траун спросил у Сигни, почему он угрожал Вэнто, Лэйнео и Джакибу, на что он ответил, что ошибочно принял их за пиратов. Сигни рассказал Трауну о том, как на «Дромедар» напали пираты, решившие захватить газ тибанну, однако извлечь его с корабля им не удалось, а потому они взяли экипаж грузовика в заложники на то время, пока их товарищи отправились на их пиратскую базу за хакером, который сумел бы перезапустить гипердвигатель «Дромедара». Оценив сложившуюся ситуацию, Траун скомандовал Вэнто связаться с Росси и запросить у неё полную оперативную команду, которая смогла бы перезапустить гипердвигатель, а также переправить контейнеры с газом тибанной на «Багровый ворон». Несмотря на уверения Вэнто Росси не оценила план Трауна, однако лейтенант не отказался от своих намерений. Как только Траун отправился отправлять сообщение, Траун начал тщательное обследование корабля. Как и предполагал Вэнто, Траун не получил запрошенную им у Росси полную оперативную команду. Вместо это Трауну было предоставлено необходимое оборудование, которое ему требовалось, и трех членов команды, помимо его самого и Вэнто. Кроме того, им поручили разобраться с ситуацией на «Дромедаре» самостоятельно, так как «Багровый ворон» был отозван на Молток, где один босс макуртов напал на поселение хо’динов. Траун был полностью согласен с этими условиями, оставшись на «Дромедаре» с Вэнто, Барлином, Лэйнео и Джакибом, в то время как «Багровый ворон» отправился на Молток. На мостике «Дромедара» Траун наблюдал за попытками Барлина и Лэйнео найти асимметрический обходной код, который мог бы снова запустить двигатель корабля. Пока они работали, Траун отправился вместе с Вэнто и Сигни в грузовой отсек. Там Траун распаковал один из контейнеров, прибывших вместе с оборудованием с «Багрового ворона», где находился один из его дроидов-пильщиков «Марк I». Отправив дроида-пильщика туда, где канистры с тибанной были заблокированы электростатической завесой на внешней поверхности корпуса, Траун объяснил своим спутникам свой план по извлечению газа. Электростатическая завеса защищала канистры, но только с внутренней стороны грузового отсека. Траун намеревался использовать своего дроида-пильщика, чтобы прорезать корпус снаружи и освободить канистры с тибанной, чтобы позже подобрать их в космосе. Сигни был впечатлён планом, сокрушаясь о том, что не додумался до такого сам, и что люди не использовали этот способ прежде. Траун признал, что его план не являлся исключительно беспрецедентным, а для его реализации требовалось пожертвовать одной из канистр с газом — жертва, на которую смог бы пойти далеко не каждый. Однако план потерял свою необходимость после того, как Барлин и Лэйнео смогли привести гипердвигатель в рабочее состояние. Когда Траун обернулся, он обнаружил направленное на себя дуло второго бластера Сигни. Без лишнего шума Сигни потребовал, чтобы лейтенант приказал Барлину, Лэйнео, Джакибу и Вэнто сдаться, взамен пообещав, что им не причинят вреда. Сразу же после этого Трауна, Вэнто и Джакиба окружили Ангел и его пиратская команда. Ночной Лебедь дал Трауну ещё один шанс сложить оружие, и Траун повиновался, после чего приказал Барлину и Лэйнео сдаться через комлинк. Траун, Вэнто, Барлин, Лэйнео и Джакиб были доставлены вместе с дроидом-пильщиком на корабль Ангела «Мародёр», где их поместили вместе с пленниками, захваченными на «Дромедаре». Ночной Лебедь, заинтересованный только в тибанне и «Дромедаре», потребовал у пиратов, чтобы пленники были оставлены в заранее обговоренной точке встречи нетронутыми. Ангел неохотно согласился, заперев Трауна и остальных имперцев вместе с командой «Дромедара». Оказавшись в заточении внутри камеры, Траун стал молча ждать, когда Сигни и Ангел переберутся на борт «Дромедара» и перейдут на скорость света. Как только «Дромедар» скрылся, Траун привел в действие свой план. Он спросил Лэйнео, сможет ли она изолировать мостик и управлять полётом «Мародёра» с панели управления в комнате, на что Лэйнео ответила, что не сможет этого сделать до тех пор, пока не получит доступ к консоли. Удовлетворённый ответом Лэйнео, Траун снял свою пластину знаков различия, рассказав остальным, что он превратил свою запасную пластину лейтенанта в управляющий маячок для дроидов-пильщиков. Используя манок, Траун направил дроида-пильщика на бурение механизма блокировки тюремной камеры. Привлечённые поднятым шумом, трое пиратов вошли в тюремный блок, и Траун отправил дроида-пильщика атаковать их. Пока дроид отвлёк на себя внимание пиратов, Джакиб выломал повреждённую дверь камеры, и имперцы вместе с заключёнными вырубили пиратов. Все трое пиратов были обездвижены, а Траун отдал указание своему второму дроиду-пильщику распилить корабль надвое, чтобы им не пришлось иметь дело с пиратами, находившимися в передней части судна. Когда Лэйнео использовала консоль, чтобы заполучить контроль над оставшейся половиной корабля, Траун взял на себя командование «Мародёром». Вернувшись на «Багровый ворон», Траун и Вэнто были вынуждены предстать перед Росси и объяснить свои действия на борту «Дромедара» и корабля Ангела. Во время этой встречи Траун рассказал о том, что с самого начала догадывался об обмане Сигни, ожидал его предательства, а после позволил захватить себя в плен, надеясь таким образом обнаружить команду «Дромедара». Росси осталась крайне недовольна решениями, принятыми Трауном, в частности — выбором лейтенанта спасти экипаж захваченного корабля вместо ценного газа тибанны. Траун был озадачен расстановкой приоритетов Росси, полагая, что его решение спасти членов команды «Дромедара» и захватить в плен нескольких пиратов было правильным. Росси, тем не менее, придерживалась своего первоначального мнения, веря, что ценность тибанны превышала ценность человеческих жизней. В качестве наказание за провал Трауна в глазах высшего командования Росси решила отстранить Трауна от деятельности по прибытию на базу адмирала Висковиса на Ансионе, пока с Корусанта не поступит официального распоряжения на счёт чисса. Увидев в этом возможность вернуть «Дромедар» обратно, Траун умело манипулировал Росси, склонив её к решению оставить его и Вэнто на Ансионе. На Ансионе Трауну удалось уговорить Висковиса разрешить ему провести допрос трёх пиратов, захваченных им, а Вэнто — присутствовать при допросе в качестве свидетеля. Траун догадался, что пираты, называвшие себя Беску, являлись остатками команды королевы Ку’аны, и пригрозил пленникам визитом гранд-моффа Уилхаффа Таркина, ответственного за уничтожение самой Ку’аны и большей части её команды. Пираты, пришедшие в ужас от перспективы предстать перед Таркином, позволили Трауну огласить условия его сделки. В обмен на местоположение Сигни, Ангела и «Дромедара» Траун пообещал пиратам безопасный полёт за пределы сектора до того, как Таркин и ИББ прибудут для дальнейшего дознания. Надеясь перехитрить Трауна, пираты решили немного посоветоваться друг с другом, используя сай-бисти, решив дать чиссу ложную информацию, чтобы обеспечить себе свободу и не выдать товарищей. Снова перейдя на общегалактический, пираты сказали Трауну, что «Дромедар» находится в Картерстоне на планете Кейтум. Выйдя из комнаты дознания, Траун, Вэнто и Висковис проанализировали использованные пиратами слэнговые слова «торпо», «уб-дуб» и «кривоприводный» и с помощью них определили, что «Дромедар» отправили на торговую заставу на планете Уба в секторе Барса. Не желая подвергать карьеру Висковиса каким-либо негативным последствиям, которые, по мнению чисса, могли стать результатом его действий, Траун вызвался взять на себя всю ответственность за операцию на Убе по возвращению «Дромедара». Решив, что Траун пытается таким образом забрать себе всю славу, Висковис рассердился и спорил с Трауном в течении нескольких минут, однако в конечном счете решил приберечь аргументы на потом. Вернувшись к более важным вопросам, Траун и Висковис отправили войска на Убу и Кейтум, чтобы арестовать пиратов и забрать украденный газ тибанну. Озвучив догадку, что украденный газ могли забрать с Убы на соседствующую с ней планету Крил’Дор, Траун также приказал отправить туда войска в качестве дополнительных усилий. Последствия инцидента на «Дромедаре» Благодаря действиям, предпринятым Трауном на Ансионе, «Дромедар» и канистры с газом тибанной были найдены и возвращены, однако Сигни удалось избежать поимки. Однако, как только канистры были осмотрены, было обнаружено, что Ночной Лебедь сумел тайно изъял содержимое двенадцати из двадцати канистр, используя вариант метода, о котором Траун рассказывал на борту «Дромедара». Это частичное поражение сильно задело Трауна, что породило его одержимость Ночным Лебедем и продолжительное соперничество с ним. Несмотря на тот факт, что операция увенчалась успехом, Траун оказался под угрозой трибунала от высшего командования за свои действия в ходе инцидента на «Дромедаре». По этой причине Траун провёл неделю Восхождения и день Империи на Корусанте, посещая празднования и заводя знакомства с представителями влиятельной элиты вместе с Вэнто и полковником ИББ Вуллфом Юлареном. Юларен верил, что действия Трауна на Ансионе были оправданными и полезными, а потому помогал Трауну избежать проигрыша на трибунале, знакомя чисса с сенаторами и министрами, которые, по его мнению, могли оказаться полезными в ходе разбирательства. На одной из таких вечеринок во время недели Восхождения в большом бальном зале отеля «Алисандр» Траун впервые встретился с Ариндой Прайс, которая в тот момент была помощницей сенатора с Лотала Домуса Ренкинга. Между ними произошёл краткий разговор, в ходе которого Прайс безошибочно угадала причину пребывания Трауна на праздновании, после чего чисс в компании Вэнто и Юларена отправился побеседовать с следующим сенатором. Стратегия Трауна и Юларена в конечном счете окупилась, и трибунал снял с чисса все обвинения. Несмотря на то, что трибунал принял решения объявить дело об инциденте на «Дромедаре» официально закрытым, Трауна по-прежнему беспокоили исход инцидента и хитроумие Ночного Лебедя. Кроме того, он находил знание Ночного Лебедя о ценности дроидов-пильщиков «Марк I» интригующим, попросив Вэнто расследовать поставки дуния. Траун начал предполагать, что Империя втайне работает над засекреченным военным проектом определённого рода, и пожелал докопаться до истины. После оглашения решения трибунала Траун получил от высшего командования новое назначение. Он был повышен до звания капитана и назначен на должность первого помощника на борту лёгкого крейсера типа «Арквитенс» «Громовое жало», а Вэнто продолжил свою службу при Трауне в качестве помощника. Траун был разочарован, что Вэнто не продвинулся по службе, ходатайствуя о его повышении, но так и не смог ничего добиться. Капитан Траун и мичман Вэнто отправились к месту своего нового назначения. Выслеживание пиратов и мятежников После назначения на «Громовое жало», Траун провёл следующий год, охотясь на контрабандистов и пиратов в Среднем Кольце под руководством коммандера Алфрена Чино. За это время Траун также совершил пять визитов на Корусант, где в Императорском дворце он предоставлял Палпатину необходимые для навигации в Неизведанных Регионах данные. Кроме того, Траун также посещал Юларена во время каждого из своих пяти визитов, проводя вместе с ним расследование касательно Ночного Лебедя и его деятельности в галактике. Где-то к концу своего первого года службы на борту «Громового жала» Траун заметил внезапное повышение стоимости дроидов-стервятников в ходе пополнения своей коллекции. Надеясь исследовать причину, Траун купил ещё одну партию дроидов-стервятников, улучив момент и тайком подсмотрев накладные родианского торговца. Именно благодаря данным из этих накладных, Траун обнаружил, что Ночной Лебедь приобрёл большое количество дроидов-стервятников, оплатив партию иридием. Вскоре после этого Траун и Вэнто выследили и арестовали группу контрабандистов, занимавшихся контрабандной иридия, спрятав металл в раковинах пакларнских грист-моллюсков. Рассмотрев этот вопрос в дальнейшем, Траун сделал вывод, что рост контрабанды был организован Ночным Лебедем, который использовал контрабандный иридий, чтобы расплатиться за крупные партии дроидов-стервятников. Надавив на захваченных контрабандистов, Траун обнаружил, что Ночной Лебедь упомянул Умбару, когда отдавал контрабандистам распоряжения. Вэнто выразил сомнения в этой информации, предположив, что Лебедь использовал Умбару в качестве ложного следа — по мнению мичмана жители Умбары не решились бы вновь организовать повстанческое движение из-за своего решения присоединиться к сепаратистам и последовавшего поражения во время Войн Клонов. Тем не менее, Траун, полагавшийся на свою интуицию, был уверен в своём предположении и полагал, что расследование на предмет повстанческой активности на Умбаре было необходимым. Интуиция Трауна не подвела его; на Умбаре были замечены повстанческая активность, и «Громовое жало» отправилось к планете, чтобы помочь положить конец этому мятежу находившейся там оперативной группе адмирала Карлу Гендлинга. Битва над Умбарой Траун провёл весь путь к Умбаре, заперевшись в своей каюте. Он использовал моменты уединения, погрузившись в изучение умбаранской культуры, окружив себя голограммами умбаранского искусства различных эпох. Чисс подметил тонкие различия между искусством республиканского периода и имперского периода и на основе этих сходств и различий сделал выводы касательно особенностей современной умбаранской культуры и военной доктрины. Однако ход мыслей Трауна был прерван, когда в его каюту вошёл Вэнто, доложив капитану о прибытии в систему Умбара, а также передав просьбу коммандера Чино Трауну присутствовать на мостике. Когда чисс явился на мостик, «Громовое жало» уже заняло позицию и находилось в состоянии полной боевой готовности, присоединившись к соединению Гендлинга из звёздного разрушителя «Передовой» и двух корветов типа «Налётчик». Наблюдая за обстановкой с мостика, беседовавший с Труном Чино иронично отметил, что надеется на нападение со стороны умбаран, так как в этом случае у «Громового жала» появился бы шанс отличиться в глазах командования. Траун, тем не менее, оценил возможность нападения умбаран, как маловероятную. Продолжив наблюдать за развитием событий с мостика, Траун вместе с Вэнто и Чино стал свидетелем того, как Гендлинг выдвинул свой ультиматум умбаранским мятежникам, потребовав от них немедленной сдачи их лидеров в течении часа, в случае отказа пообещав обрушить на Умбару имперское возмездие. Энсин Вэнто отметил, что ультиматум Гендлинга никак не разрешил проблему, после чего из-за дальней луны Умбары появился рой из четырех сотен дроидов-стервятников, знаменуя начало сражения. В начавшейся битве командование контратакой возглавил коммандер Чино. Вэнто сказал Трауну об ошибочности его суждения, однако чисс не спешил отказываться от своего первоначального мнения, полагая, что умбаране не имеют никакого отношения к нападению, а лишь наблюдают за развитием событий, пытаясь понять, стоит ли им присоединиться к сражению или нет. Однако битва была ещё далека от завершения, а «Громовое жало» между тем получало всё больше и больше урона. Траун понял, что Чино был не в состоянии успешно вести бой и, благодаря своему влиянию на пожилого коммандера, без особых училий взял на себя командование «Громовым жалом». Отправив старшего лейтенанта Хаммерли за турболазерную установку, Траун вместе с Вэнто засели за панель сенсорного контроля Хаммерли, чтобы более досконально изучить атаки дроидов-стервятников. Некоторое время наблюдая за шаблоном атаки дроидов-стервятников, Траун сделал вывод, что дроиды-стервятники действовали не по стандартной для них роевой программе, а, скорее всего, управлялись непосредственно с наземного передатчика. Обнаружив мёртвые зоны передачи, в которых происходило изменение поведения стервятников с контролировавшегося извне на роевую тактику, Траун смог точно определить местоположение наземного передатчика на поверхности Умбары. По завершению своей аналитической работы Траун связался с Чино, попросив его сообщить Гендлингу информацию о местонахождении передатчика. Тем не менее, Гендлинг решил, что анализ Трауна опирался на догадки, и не воспользовался данным советом. Разочарованный глупостью Гендлинга, Траун приказал офицеру связи просигнализировать уцелевшим кораблям атаковать дроидов-стервятников в те моменты, когда они оказывались в мёртвых зонах передачи. Командовавшие оставшихся кораблей приняли стратегию Трауна и сменили тактику, быстро переломив ход битвы. К завершению сражения один из корветов был уничтожен, а уцелевший корвет, «Громовое жало» и «Передовой» получили серьёзные повреждения, однако все дроиды-стервятники были уничтожены, а Умбара безоговорочно сдалась Империи. Despite the fact that Thrawn’s strategy had won what had begun to appear to be a losing battle, Gendling was furious with both Thrawn and Cheno for their roles in the battle. His pride bruised, Gendling promised Cheno that the battle would be the end of his career. When Gendling turned on Thrawn, however, Cheno stepped in to save his career. Once they were alone Cheno admitted that he believed Thrawn to be the future of the Imperial Navy, saying that it had been a privilege to be Thrawn’s commander for even just a short time. After departing from the meeting with Gendling and Cheno, Thrawn met with Vanto to discuss the possibility of Nightswan’s involvement in the battle. By analyzing the value of Umbaran ore as well as the success rates of smugglers on Umbara versus smugglers on an Imperial-controlled planet, Thrawn was able to deduce that Nightswan had orchestrated the events on Umbara in order to ensure that the Empire took over Umbara’s mines in order to further his smuggling operations. Going even further, Thrawn concluded that Nightswan had purposefully allowed the iridium smugglers to be caught in order to draw the Imperials to Umbara. Impressed, Thrawn admitted that he would be forced to wait until Nightswan chose to resurface again. As a result of the actions taken during the battle, Cheno was forced to retire by Gendling and High Command. This decision angered Thrawn greatly as he considered it nothing more or less than a foolish waste of resources. Surprised by Thrawn’s reaction, Vanto informed him that Cheno was neither the first navy career Thrawn had destroyed nor was it the last career he would destroy. Thrawn was vexed by this, but resigned himself to the reality of his situation and the Empire’s military politics. Изучение Ночного лебедя Встреча с Юлареном Not long after learning Cheno’s fate, Thrawn and Vanto paid a visit to Yularen’s Coruscant office to discuss the ongoing investigation of Nightswan’s activities. Yularen reported that the ISB had managed to connect Nightswan to metal smuggling, antiques purchases, and political protests, but had not been able to determine the man’s identity. Intrigued by the mention of political protesting, Thrawn asked Yularen to give him a list of the insurgent activities Nightswan was associated with. Pursuing his inquiry further, Thrawn asked Yularen about insurgent activity on Coruscant. Yularen brushed off his theory, believing that political unrest in the lower levels would never be able to impact anything. Thrawn refused to relent, however, countering Yularen’s disbelief by citing the protest in the Circle Bay mayor’s office on Nubia. Yularen pointed out that the protest had only succeeded because the insurgents had managed to infiltrate the servant staff in the capital, and Thrawn deduced that insurgency on Coruscant could be equally effective if insurgents infiltrated the government via bodyguard training dojos. Yularen conceded that Thrawn had a point, and the three set off for an investigation of Coruscant’s dojos. Визит в спортзал «Йинчом» Eventually, the investigation led Thrawn, Yularen, and Vanto to the Yinchom Dojo, a senate guard training dojo owned by a Togorian named H’sishi. While waiting to speak with H’sishi, Thrawn once again found himself talking to Pryce, now working for Higher Skies Advocacy Group and at the dojo for self defense lessons and networking with senate guards. After a brief conversation with Pryce, Thrawn spoke with H’sishi, obtaining records of the dojo’s government contracts and trained guards. Seeking to learn more about the difficult to read Togorian in front of him, Thrawn challenged H’sishi to an advanced stick fighting duel under the guise of searching for an instructor for an urban combat unit. Just prior to the duel, Thrawn asked Pryce for the name of her advocacy group, paying attention to the reactions of those around him when Pryce revealed the name of her organization. As the two dueled, Thrawn observed not only H’sishi but also Pryce and her friend Juahir Madras, observing Madras' nervousness and H’sishi’s single minded focus on combat. After the duel, Thrawn complimented H’sishi’s Togorian-inspired style of stick fighting, expressing his interest in one day learning it from her. Outside the dojo, Thrawn shared his findings with Vanto and Yularen, reporting that he believed there was more to Higher Skies than met the eye and that while H’sishi was undoubtedly innocent, Madras was likely complicit. Thrawn wished to pursue the investigation further, but new orders from High Command prevented this wish from becoming a reality. Thrawn had been commanded to spend the next four weeks while the «Thunder Wasp» was repaired at the Imperial Palace, charting the Unknown Regions with Emperor Palpatine. Once the repairs were finished, Thrawn was once again assigned to patrol the Mid Rim and Outer Rim, but he had been promoted to a commander and the captain of the «Thunder Wasp» following Cheno’s firing. Тайная встреча с Прайс Sometime during his four week stay at the Imperial Palace, Thrawn was called upon by Pryce to help her escape the trap that had been laid for her by Imperial Moff Ghadi. Wearing glasses and a hood to conceal his identity and masquerade as a Pantoran, Thrawn met Pryce in the Gilroy Plaza Diner to discuss Ghadi’s trap and how to dismantle it. Pryce handed Thrawn a datacard filled with evidence of Ghadi’s corruption, requesting that he hand it along to Yularen and ensure that only Yularen knew that it came from her. Thrawn agreed to do as she asked, but refused to hand it over until the best possible moment, deducing that the longer it stayed in the ISB, the more likely it was that Ghadi would get his hands on it by way of an inside man. Pryce argued that she was unwilling to wait, attempting to bribe Thrawn to give it to Yularen as quickly as possible. The two discussed the politics of military promotions and ship repairs, Pryce offering to use her contacts to both speed up the repairs of the «Thunder Wasp» and to get Vanto his long-awaited promotion. Thrawn was receptive to Pyrce’s offers, placing a high value on Vanto’s promotion and his ship’s repairs. As his end of the bargain, Thrawn offered Pryce some military advice; he advised her to use Ghadi’s hatred of Tarkin to her advantage to either ally herself with Tarkin or use Tarkin to force Ghadi to ally himself with her. Before he left the diner, Thrawn asked Pryce if she would be willing to turn on the Higher Skies group if it was discovered that they were involved in insurgent activity. Pryce replied that she would absolutely turn her back on them, and the meeting ended. Борьба за земли клана Эйф Some time after Thrawn returned to patrol duty as the captain of the «Thunder Wasp», he was assigned, per his request, to investigate, mediate, and solve a land dispute on the planet Cyphar between the native Cyphari and human colonists. Thrawn had noticed an uptick in shellfish exports from Cyphar reminiscent of the Nightswan-led smuggling operation that had led him to Umbara, and had deduced that the exports were an invitation from Nightswan. Thrawn spent the passage to Cyphar discussing his Nightswan theories with Vanto, particularly his belief that Nightswan was connected to the sharp increases in doonium theft, land disputes, and general unrest that spread the Empire’s military thin. Once on Cyphar, Thrawn and Vanto attended a meeting to discuss the circumstances of the dispute with the mayor of the human Hollenside Enclave colony Pord Benchel, Lenora Scath, Brigte Polcery, Clay Tanoo, and a small committee of other concerned citizens. The meeting was brief and hostile, Polcery and Scath in particular finding it ridiculous that Thrawn wished to hear both sides before making his determination. The dispute between the humans and the Cyphari Afe clan was hardly Thrawn’s top priority during the meeting, however. Thrawn had deduced that the entire land dispute was an elaborate cover up and spent the meeting studying Benchel, Scath, Polcery, and Tanoo for signs of guilt or innocence in the smuggling scheme that the dispute was designed to hide. On the shuttle ride to meet Chief Joko of the Afe Clan, Thrawn discussed his findings with Vanto. The two had come to the same conclusion; Scath, Polcery, and Tanoo were all involved in the smuggling activity, but Benchel was oblivious to everything besides what had been reported to him about the land dispute. Next, Thrawn and Vanto visited the mobile Afe clan meetinghouse to speak with Joko. Joko pleaded his case to Thrawn, telling him that the dispute had started when humans from the Hollenside Enclave had invaded Afe land and that all issues since then had either been self defense or acts of retaliation. Whilst in the meetinghouse, Thrawn subtly studied the artwork on the walls, ascertaining information on Afe culture and strategy. Joko then showed Thrawn the grain field where the incursions had occurred, along with a holo-map of likely airspeeder travel paths and the sites of both the human attacks on the Afe lands and the Cyphari attacks on Hollenside. Thrawn studied both the damaged grain and the attack locations, quickly discerning patterns and developing a plan to combat the invaders. Thrawn cautioned Joko against attacking Hollenside again, promising Joko that the situation would be resolved that night if he followed Thrawn’s orders. Thrawn resolved to spend the night at the meetinghouse with Vanto, offering Joko stormtroopers for protection and ordering him to evacuate the surrounding area. Joko was hesitant, but followed Thrawn’s commands after Thrawn promised once more that he would resolve the situation in a single night. Thrawn was confident in his promise that he could fix it that night; he had deduced that the colonists would see that evening as their final chance to advance the smuggling operation until the investigation was closed. That night, Thrawn and Vanto observed from a distance as three landspeeders full of humans led by Tanoo arrived on Afe Clan land and began digging for ore. Thrawn immediately focused his attention on Tanoo, asking Vanto to find him Tanoo’s full record. Vanto revealed that Tanoo had studied organic chemistry, and that his brother had been arrested for possession of spice derived from scarn. Thrawn found what he was looking for in the information about scarn, calling in stormtroopers and a TIE escort led by Lieutenant Gimm to their location. Hoping to stop the perpetrators from escaping before they could be arrested, Thrawn drew his blaster and open fired, destroying the repulsorlifts of two of the landspeeders. After a short firefight, Thrawn and Vanto managed to stun all of the perpetrators and arrest Tanoo, interrogating him at gunpoint in the speeder he had attempted to escape in. Tanoo admitted that Polcery had designed the scarn smuggling plot and that he had been forced to participate as the chemist. Thrawn was unsatisfied with his answer, however, pointing out to Tanoo that he could have easily changed the formula slightly to make a far less potent and illegal version of scarn that Polcery would never notice. Tanoo, trapped by Thrawn’s logic, admitted that Thrawn was too clever for his lie but quickly added that he had done nothing that Thrawn had enough evidence to arrest him for. Thrawn then inquired about Nightswan, and Tanoo admitted that Scath had brought him in to help the smuggling plan along. Having nothing to charge Tanoo with but unwilling to accept defeat, Thrawn studied Tanoo’s scarn sensor and quickly formulated a plan to end the scarn smuggling without arresting Tanoo. Meeting with Gimm, Thrawn delivered him the sensor and commanded him to fly close to the ground, using it to follow the underground scarn vein. As Gimm flew along the vein, Thrawn ordered Lieutenant Commander Osgoode to use the «Thunder Wasp's» turbolasers to obliterate the scarn vein behind him. Once the night was over, Thrawn’s plan had succeeded and the scarn had been scorched out of existence. Thrawn’s plan, though successful, was met with backlash from both High Command on Coruscant and Joko on Cyphar. In a final confrontation with Joko before he departed, Thrawn was promised that Joko would appeal his actions in hopes of securing yet another court-martial for Thrawn. Thrawn expressed no regret for his actions, however, believing that he had done the best he possibly could have in the situation. He felt complete apathy towards High Command’s disdain for him, believing that they wanted him to be a yes man but that there were some situations that could simply only be solved by his particular brand of strategy. Повышение до коммодора After Thrawn was once again cleared of all charges of misconduct, he and the «Thunder Wasp» returned to hunting for smugglers and illicit activity connected to Nightswan. Using Vanto’s knowledge of shipping and supplies, Thrawn was able to uncover and stamp out several doonium smuggling operations, at least two of which were connected to Nightswan. Frustrated that Nightswan was still slipping through the Empire’s fingers, Thrawn contacted his fellow officers with warnings about Nightswan, but his warnings were generally not taken seriously. Additionally, Thrawn continued to be perplexed by the Empire’s excessively high demand for doonium, having still found no answers despite his and Vanto’s continued investigation. Eventually, Thrawn and Vanto were surprised by a summons from High Command on Coruscant. Once on Coruscant, Thrawn and Vanto found themselves in the center of an award ceremony attended by various admirals and Grand Moff Tarkin. For his outstanding record of successes and his string of unusually fast promotions, Thrawn was promoted from commander to commodore and was given command of the ISD «Chimaera». Additionally, Vanto was promoted from ensign to lieutenant commander, a decision that greatly pleased Thrawn. After the ceremony concluded, Thrawn briefly spoke with Tarkin, discussing Pryce’s recent promotion to governor of Lothal and subtly thanking Pryce for her role in Vanto’s promotion. After Tarkin had departed, Thrawn briefly exchanged a heartfelt congratulations with Vanto before the two set off for their career aboard the «Chimaera». Подавление мятежа Миссия на «Семпре» Sometime into Thrawn’s tenure as commander of the Chimaera, the Chimaera received a distress call from the troop carrier Sempre. Meeting on the bridge of the ship to discuss the mission with Vanto, v senior comm officer Lomar, Stormtrooper commander Ayer, and his First Officer Karyn Faro, Thrawn discussed his belief that Nightswan was behind the theft of the frigate Castilus ''and V-19 starfighters that had attacked the ''Sempre but not behind the attack itself. Thrawn also called into question the motivation behind the attack, as Ayer revealed that the Sempre wasn’t actually transporting stormtroopers when it was attacked. Ayer refused to divulge more, firmly asserting that the mission of the Sempre was classified and that only he and his troopers would be allowed aboard to combat the threat. Thrawn took this news in stride, calmly commanding Faro to check the Chimaera''s weapons and Vanto to ensure that they were going at the quickest possible speed. Almost two hours later, Thrawn arrived at the site of the attack to discover that the crew of the ''Sempre had been completely massacred and that the Castilus and V-19s were long gone. Ayer’s orders no longer relevant in the face of their failure to reach the Sempre in time, Thrawn and Vanto boarded the Sempre to observe the carnage for themselves. Moving carefully through the ship, Thrawn observed that only a few of the dead had blaster burns while the rest appeared to have been brutally beaten to death. Studying the bloodstains on the walls, Thrawn noted several that appeared to have been written glyphs or attempts at words. Moving deeper into the ship, Thrawn found himself once more blocked by one of Ayer’s men who was in charge of guarding the troop quarters. Curious what the Empire was hiding, Thrawn commanded the stormtrooper to stand aside, asserting that seeing the contents of the troop quarters was necessary for him to deliver justice for the murdered soldiers. When the stormtrooper continued to insist that the room’s contents were classified, Thrawn raised his voice, shouting in what appeared to be anger for the stormtrooper to step aside. Vanto was surprised by Thrawn’s uncharacteristic anger, but once inside the troop quarters, Thrawn explained that it had been a pragmatic choice to appear angry in order to cut the conversation short. Inside the room, Thrawn discovered what the Empire had been trying to hide; the Sempre had been used to transport slaves. Back on the bridge of the Chimaera, Thrawn met once more with Vanto, Faro, and Lomar to discuss the matter further. After Faro revealed that the attacking V-19s had destroyed the Sempre''s shield generators, hyperdrive, and sublight engines, Thrawn deduced that the intention of the attack had been to free the slaves, not to take command of the ''Sempre. Focusing instead on the slaves, Thrawn asked what species the ship had been transporting to which Lomar replied that he had used the ship’s audio and the size of the restraints to determine that the slaves had been Wookiees. Utilizing Kashyyyk as a starting point and the Sempre''s location as an ending point, Thrawn and Vanto managed to pinpoint the location of the Empire’s secret slave processing center as Lansend Twenty-Six, an old Separatist staging area from the Clone Wars. Identifying the blood marking on the wall as a Wookiee clan symbol signifying defiance, Thrawn deduced that there was a saboteur on Lansend Twenty-Six and that rescued Wookiees and freedom fighters would attack there next in an effort to free more of the Empire’s slaves. Determined to succeed Lansend Twenty-Six where they had failed the ''Sempre, Thrawn commanded radio silence as the Chimaera approached the processing center. When the Chimaera arrived at Lansend Twenty-Six, the station had already fallen under attack by the Castilus and its squadrons of V-19s. Thrawn quickly deployed a TIE squadron to deal with the threat, ordering them to disable the Castilus without destroying it. He also ordered a signal be sent to the nearby Baklek Base, asking for assistance. Contacting Colonel Zenoc of Lansend Twenty-Six next, Thrawn learned that the saboteur had already been captured and requested a holo-map of the station. Using the map to track the positions of the escaped slaves and attackers, Thrawn fired on the station, destroying sections of it to trap the escapees unharmed in section B-5. The threat within the station neutralized, Thrawn turned the Chimaera attention back to what remained of the attacking frigate and V-19s. As the battle drew to a close, Vanto approached Thrawn, asking him what would happen to the Wookiee slaves. Thrawn replied that the Wookiee slaves would be left with Zenoc on Lansend, prompting Vanto to express his discomfort with the idea of the Empire using slaves at all. Thrawn replied that it was entirely possible that they were actually indentured servants, prisoners, or had sold themselves into slavery voluntarily to pay off debts, but admitted that it was unlikely that the Wookiees were anything more or less than innocent captured slaves. In the end, he concluded that it didn’t matter. In Thrawn’s eyes, the Wookiees were now Imperial property and had to be treated as such. Мятеж на Ботаджефе Sometime later, Thrawn and the Chimaera were called upon by Fleet Admiral Jok Donassius to put down an insurgency on Botajef. The planet, led by Governor Quesl, had declared independence from the Empire, and the Empire, fearing this might lead to another Confederacy of Independent Systems situation, commanded Thrawn to put down the revolt by any means necessary. Setting course for Botajef immediately, Thrawn turned to Vanto, Faro, and Senior Lieutenant Pyrondi to discuss the matter further. Pyrondi offered her disbelief that Quesl would rebel alone with the knowledge that the full military might of the Chimaera alone could stop their rebellion dead in its tracks, to which Faro replied that she feared that Botajef may just be one of many worlds prepping to declare independence. Thrawn listened to their theories without offering any of his own, and listened intently as Pyrondi described to him the follower nature of the Jefi people. Carefully noting the Jefies' tendency to follow anyone who presented themselves as a capable leader, Thrawn suggested that the best overall strategy may be to overthrow Quesl in favor of a new, non-insurgent leader. The conversation ending, Thrawn retired to his quarters and left Faro in charge of the bridge. Thrawn spent the rest of the fourteen hour long passage to Botajef in his quarters, studying Jefi artwork. He felt that the art reflected a self awareness; Thrawn felt that the low-contrast sculpts showed a self awareness of their shortcomings whereas their tressiles depicted their belief in the stability of their political system. Two hours prior to the Chimaera arrival at Botajef, Vanto arrived in Thrawn’s quarters to discuss his growing concerns about the mission. Vanto feared that the mission was a set up by government officials and High Command designed to make Thrawn look bad by either painting him as a war crazed alien who wiped out a planet of innocent followers or as a coward unable to deal with Botajef’s substantial planetary defense force and forced to retreat. Thrawn, however, felt confident as always that he would be able to avoid falling into such a trap. Shifting the conversation when Vanto threatened that a mess up could mean being demoted to an ore carrier like Rossi’s old assignment, Thrawn once again brought up their investigation into the Empire’s secret military project. Sharing his most recent research with Vanto, Thrawn revealed that he had deduced that it was a single large military project with a hyperdrive on a scale the Empire had never before seen. Thrawn admitted that he believed the product to be a foolish waste of resources, believing that it would be wiser for the Empire to pour their resources into a more flexible and mobile navy of capital ships and fighters. Hoping to check out the project for himself, Thrawn revealed to Vanto that he had used the vectors from the Wookiee slave ships and Rossi’s doonium transports from Socorro to discover the likely location of the secret project’s construction site. Thrawn told Vanto that once the opportunity presented itself, they would investigate it further. Shifting the conversation back to the present issue, Thrawn pulled up a holo of Quesl delivering his declaration of independence from the Empire. Pointing out Quesl’s mannerisms, Thrawn noted that he seemed to be daring the Empire to fight back against him and theorized that the capital would be heavily fortified and that the planetary defense force would be deployed to keep the Chimaera at a distance. Closing the holo, Thrawn and Vanto returned to the bridge to discuss strategy further. Upon arriving at Botajef, Thrawn discovered that his theory about the planet’s defenses had proved correct. The planet was defended from space by two CR90 corvettes as well as five squadrons of V-19s dispatched from the north-polar base and two squadrons from the south-polar base, and the governor’s palace was fortified by five ground-based turbolasers. Confident in his ability to handle the situation, Thrawn ordered Starfighter Commander Yve to launch the Chimaera TIEs to perform flybys past the corvettes and to form a screen between the Chimaera and the V-19s. A moment later, Thrawn received a call from Quesl telling him that he was invading Jefi space and was required to either vacate or be fired upon. Responding calmly as a means of buying himself time, Thrawn informed Quesl that his act of secession was in direct violation of a fictitious Clone Wars-era treaty signed by Botajef at the end of the war. As he spoke, Thrawn watched the TIE flybys, noting the slight twitch in the starboard corvette and the lack of reaction from the portside corvette. Having ascertained all the information he needed, Thrawn proceeded with his plan, ordering Yve’s special unit of TIEs to destroy Quesl’s turbolaser placements. As Thrawn distracted Quesl with his attack on the turbolasers, he navigated the Chimaera closer, capturing the starboard corvette in the Star Destroyer's tractor beam. As he did, Quesl gasped and stumbled, confirming Thrawn’s theory; Quesl and the valuable Jefi art were on the starboard CR90 corvette. This information in hand, Thrawn correctly deduced that the insurrection had been staged to allow Quesl to steal and sell off the Jefies' valuable art collection. Quesl had intended for Thrawn to destroy the palace to cover the theft while Quesl slipped away during the ensuing battle. Thrawn also revealed to Quesl that the flyby had revealed that the starboard corvette had a human crew while the portside corvette had a Jefi crew; he had surmised that Quesl was on the human corvette as it was unlikely that a Jefi crew would aid in the theft of their own art. Thrawn drew the corvette in, promising Quesl he would face trial for his actions before cutting the transmission. Ordering that the prisoners be apprehended and the art be returned to the Jefi, Thrawn commanded Vanto to inform High Command that the situation had been resolved. For this and other successes, Thrawn was promoted to Admiral and Vanto to Commander. Битва при Бэтонне Прелюдия к битве As insurgent activity began ramping up across the galaxy, Thrawn and Vanto were invited to represent the 96th Task Force at a high security meeting by Donassius. Inside the meeting room, Thrawn was greeted by Yularen, Donassius, Admiral Durril of the 103rd Task Force, and Admiral Kinshara of the 125th. Also in attendance were governors Restos, Wistran, Estorn, and Pryce, representing the at risk planets of Batonn, Denash, Sammun, and Lothal respectively. Taking his seat at the table, Thrawn listened as Yularen described the situation; a series of coordinated insurgencies had sprung up on the represented planets, indicating the potential for Rebel Cell activity. Yularen moved forward to inform the admirals and governors that the Lothal insurgency was being handled by Admiral Konstantine, and that the rebel activity on Batonn’s Scrim Island. Yularen explained that Scrim Island’s Imperial Garrison had been overrun by insurgents who had taken hostages and seized control of the island’s energy shield and ion cannons. Thrawn was assigned to Batonn and Scrim Island, but found the information provided by Yularen with regards to which cannons were operational to be inadequate to plan his assault. Asking for more time to study the situation and formulate a plan, Thrawn was sharply informed by Donassius that they had no time to simply study the situation without taking action. Refusing to take action that would risk innocent lives, Thrawn refused the assignment and was instead assigned the insurgency on Sammun while the duty of retaking Scrim Island was handed over to Durril and the 103rd. After the meeting, Thrawn and Vanto discussed the repercussions of Thrawn’s decision to so openly disrespect the assignments of High Command. Thrawn asserted with confidence that while he may have soured High Command’s perception of him in the time being, that would quickly change. He was confident that the attack on Scrim Island would go poorly for Durril and that he would, as always, be able to clean up the mess. Coldly disinterested in the impact this would have on Durril’s career, Thrawn abruptly ended the conversation and spent the rest of the walk to the landing platform silently studying Sammuni art. Arriving at the landing platform, Thrawn contacted Faro aboard the Chimaera. Thrawn directed her to take the Chimaera and the 96th Task Force to Sammun, verbally giving her a strategy to use to swiftly crush the Sammuni insurgency. Additionally, Thrawn requested that she dispatch the Arquitens-class light cruiser Shyrack and Captain Brento to him for use in his plan. Faro agreed to Thrawn’s directives, agreeing to contact him once the insurgency had been dealt with. Vanto expressed concern with Thrawn’s choice to stray once again from his assigned mission, but Thrawn was calm in the face of potential backlash from High Command. He confidently asserted once more that all would end up as planned, informing Vanto that while Faro handled the Sammun job they would be observing Durril’s attack on Scrim Island. Boarding the nondescript light freighter Slipknot, Thrawn set course for Batonn. Наблюдение за островом Скрим Arriving in space above Batonn, Thrawn positioned the Slipknot in a location where it could view both the Judicator and Scrim Island. From the Slipknot, Thrawn watched as the insurgents carried out their strategy and left Durril flailing. The insurgents, Thrawn observed, weathered Durril’s attacks by hiding behind an island covering shield. In the time between attacks, the shield contracted, allowing the Scrim Island insurgents to use ion fire to incapacitate Durril’s ships. Thrawn also observed eight small space freighters flying close to the sea between Scrim Island and Batonn's main continent to avoid detection. As he watched, seven of the freighters continued towards the continent while the eighth slipped off to space. Temporarily shifting his attention back to Scrim Island, Thrawn noted that the insurgents were in possession of a turbolaser that Yularen’s intel had failed to mention. His interest piqued by the freighter attempting to flee, Thrawn directed Vanto to hail it with a tight comm signal before it could jump to lightspeed. Instructing Vanto to use the pseudonym "Horatio Figg, " Thrawn explained that he wanted Vanto to convince the insurgents onboard that they were weapons smugglers in order to gain access to the insurgents' base. Once Vanto received the coordinates, Thrawn commanded him to make the jump, leaving Durril and the 103rd to their fate. Vanto expressed unease with Thrawn’s choice, but Thrawn assured him that he had already sent out a distress call on Durril’s behalf and that he had seen more than enough of the Scrim Island insurgents' strategy to formulate a strategy of his own. Leaving Brento and the Shyrack to track the movements of the seven freighters remaining on Batonn, Thrawn jumped to the coordinates that the eight freighter had given Vanto. Проникновение на корабль контрабандистов At the coordinates, Thrawn discovered a large Clone Wars-era Nomad starship that the smugglers had set up as their mobile base of operations. Prepping Vanto for the infiltration, Thrawn removed his uniform tunic and shot it to make it appear as though Vanto had killed an Imperial officer and stolen his uniform. Additionally, he had affixed his old rigged lieutenant’s plaque to the uniform, telling Vanto to press the tile closest to the center of his chest when the time comes. Promising to spend the time while Vanto is gathering information engineering their escape, Thrawn sent Vanto out to the smugglers and proceeded with his portion of the plan. Once Vanto had been brought to the insurgents' leader, Thrawn created a bomb out of gimmicked blaster packs like he’d done so many years ago to gain access to the Strikefast. Falsifying a radiation leak warning and hiding in the Slipknot escape pods, Thrawn set off his bomb when a boarding party boarded the Slipknot to investigate the leak. Escaping the damaged ship in the confusion, Thrawn triggered the Nomad’s abandon ship alarm. Reuniting with Vanto in the frenzied chaos of the Nomad’s repair bay, Thrawn led Vanto into one of the insurgents' freighters. Settling into the pilots seat, Thrawn explained to Vanto that he hoped that by stealing one of the insurgents' freighters they would be able to gain any data that had been left on the ship’s computer. Inquiring about Vanto’s time on the ship, Thrawn learned that he had surmised correctly that Vanto had spoken to Nightswan, and that Nightswan was the man behind the Scrim Island Operation. Having accomplished all that he could on the Nomad, Thrawn used the insurgent freighter to return to Batonn. Переоценка боевых действий Arriving back at Scrim Island, Thrawn discovered that Durril had survived and with the help of Brento and the Shyrack, had made it out of harm’s way. The battle paused, Thrawn met via holographic projection with Donassius, Kinshara, and Durril. During this meeting, Kinshara reported his success on Denash while Thrawn reported the 96th’s success at Sammun. Displeased with Durril’s loss at Scrim Island, Donassius ordered Durril to take the Judicator and 103rd to the Marleyvane shipyards for repairs. Turning to Thrawn, Donassius asked how much longer Thrawn would need to study the insurgents before he could make an attack. Confident in his ability to handle the situation, Thrawn replied that he had already gathered the information he needed. With that, Donassius officially returned the Batonn Operation to Thrawn and the 96th. His new mission in hand, Thrawn prepared the Chimaera ''for battle. Захват острова Скрим Moving into position around Scrim Island, Thrawn briefed Faro, Vanto, and the commanders of the ''Shyrack, Flensor, and Tumnor on the strategy he had come up with to deal with the insurgents. Ordering the three light cruisers into position, Thrawn watched as they bombarded Scrim Island’s shields before being disabled by the island’s previous unseen fourth ion cannon. Thrawn, however, was not surprised by the fourth ion cannon and had built his strategy around it. Speaking to Captain Yelfis of the Tumnor, Thrawn learned that the cathtron tube of the fourth ion cannon was in the process of dying. Moving forward with his strategy, Thrawn began the Chimaera descent towards Scrim Island, using the partially disabled light cruisers as cover against the ion cannons. Once the Chimaera reached optimal firing position, Thrawn opened fire, shooting into the ocean off Scrim Island’s shore. Thrawn’s gambit worked, sending a tsunami crashing into the western shoreline of Scrim Island. Firing at a second target in the sea, the Chimaera created a second tsunami that managed to hit the turbolaser emplacement. Alternating fire between targets one and two, Thrawn slammed Scrim Island with tsunami after tsunami until the water shorted out the island’s turbolasers. Contacting the island, Thrawn ordered them to either lower their shields or risk the death of those operating the shoreline defenses. When the shields did not lower, Thrawn sent two more tsunamis at Scrim Island. Faced with destruction, the insurgents of Scrim Island lowered their shield and surrendered to Thrawn. Accepting their surrender with the terms that any further resistance would be met with lethal force, Thrawn directed Vanto to send word of their victory at Scrim Island to Coruscant. Humble in the face of Faro’s praise, however, Thrawn admitted that there was more to be done before the battle for Batonn was over. Asking Faro to inform him when the island had been secured, Thrawn retired to his cabin. Затишье между сражениями Sometime later that day, Thrawn hosted Pryce and Yularen aboard the Chimaera. Settling into the Star Destroyer’s conference room with Vanto and Faro, the group discussed the situation on Batonn’s main continent. Thrawn revealed that he had discovered the location of the insurgents' stronghold to be the Creekpath Mining and Refining complex outside Paeragosto City. Thrawn then informed Yularen and Pryce of his plan to invade the complex via ground troops as the complex was both shielded and home to 30,000 innocent civilians. Worried about her parents, Pryce suggested that she should go into the complex first to scope out the area and potentially take out the shield generator. Yularen explained further that Pryce would enter the complex with ISB Agent Gudry and tell her family that she was looking for a friend who got lost in the mines to gain access to the insurgent base. Thrawn was hesitant to accept Pryce’s plan but ultimately conceded, knowing that he was likely unable to stop an Imperial governor backed by the ISB even as an admiral. Yularen went on to explain that they would send Pryce and Gudry in disguise to the planet Dennogra and have them take a planet hopper from there to Batonn. Though he was forced to accept the plan, Thrawn was vocal about his disapproval of it, thinking it to be both unsafe and dubiously effective. His feelings aside, Thrawn wished Pryce luck on her mission. As repairs were conducted on the Tumnor, Flensor, and Shyrack, Thrawn positioned them in a wide equilateral triangle around a hundred kilometers away from the Chimaera, a strategic positioning that worried both Vanto and Yularen. Переговоры с Ночным лебедем As twilight fell on Paeragosto City, Thrawn sat in his office aboard the Chimaera surrounded by holograms of Batonnese art. Even as he studied the art as always, Thrawn felt the pressure of each passing moment, knowing that his time with Nightswan was rapidly approaching its end. Keying a comm frequency that he had discovered aboard the stolen freighter, Thrawn contacted the insurgents as requested to speak with Nightswan. Once Nightswan was on the comm, Thrawn requested a face to face meeting in the field two kilometers to the north of the Creekpath facility. Nightswan met Thrawn’s request with caution, prompting Thrawn to promise that his guards would stay out of firing distance. Additionally, Thrawn informed Nightswan that he was valueless to Thrawn dead or captured. His interest piqued, Nightswan asked Thrawn why he thought he wouldn’t try to kill Thrawn, to which Thrawn replied that he knew that Nightswan valued life too much to try to kill him. He asserted that his life was the only thing keeping the Imperials from destroying the Creekpath facility and killing the civilians inside because he was the only Imperial commander that would go out of his way to prevent casualties. Pained, Nightswan admitted that he had never wanted civilians to endanger themselves by living within his base. Thrawn revealed that he felt the same drive to prevent the deaths of innocents. After a pause, Nightswan agreed to Thrawn’s invitation to parley in one hour. When Thrawn arrived at the field an hour later, he found that Nightswan was waiting for him. Nightswan mused that Thrawn could kill him at any moment, leading Thrawn to reiterate that he had no use for Nightswan dead. The two began discussing the Dromedar incident, Nightswan revealing that he was the reason that Thrawn had a Buzz Droid that day and Thrawn countering by revealing that he had two Buzz Droids so even if Nightswan hadn’t helped he still would have escaped. Shifting the conversation, Thrawn revealed that he knew that Nightswan was a part of the Mining Guild, having deduced it from Nightswan’s knowledge of precious metals and the fact that he had been to the Thrugii Asteroid Belt. In response, Nightswan revealed that his activism had begun when the Imperial demand for metals had led to him joining a splinter group of the Mining Guild dedicated to helping out the small businesses hurt by the rapidly forming Imperial metal monopoly. He went on to tell Thrawn that the corruption had eventually spread to the splinter group so he had set off on his own and become the mercenary Thrawn had met on the Dromedar. Nightswan closed his speech by telling Thrawn that once he heard rumors of the Imperials' secret military project, he’d joined the insurgents. His interest piqued by the mention of the Imperials' secret weapon, Thrawn demanded to know everything Nightswan knew about the project. Nightswan, however, refused to divulge unless Thrawn joined him. Changing the subject, Thrawn learned that Nightswan had purposefully sabotaged the Cyphar scarn operation due to being strictly against spice and that Nightswan had never approved of Higher Skies' attempted assassinations. After another brief discussion about the military project, Thrawn complimented Nightswan’s talents as a leader and tactician. In response, Nightswan revealed that he had tried to unit the rebel cells into a Rebel Alliance but distrust and infighting had prevented his plan from coming to fruition. Hoping for equal honesty from Thrawn, Nightswan asked him why he was perpetuating the Empire’s evils. In a moment of honesty Thrawn revealed the truth of his situation to Nightswan, telling him about his meeting with the Neimoidians, the Chiss Ascendancy’s plans for the Empire, and that he had completely faked his exile in order to infiltrate the Empire. Thrawn revealed that the Ascendancy had given him a single task; either use the Empire as an ally against the threats in the Unknown Regions or collapse them from the inside as easy prey. Discussing political ideals with Nightswan, Thrawn revealed that he believed that the Empire’s tyranny was necessary to keep the galaxy in a state of order rather than chaos. The rebellion, he believed, would bring about a dangerous chaos that could allow the threat in the Unknown Regions to overtake everything. Taking a more optimistic tone, Thrawn reminded Nightswan that Emperor Palpatine would one day die and that when that day came there was hope that the Empire would choose a more tolerant and just leader. Returning once more to Nightswan’s tactical prowess, Thrawn made Nightswan an offer he hadn’t expected; he asked Nightswan to use his skills to aid the Chiss Ascendancy in their battle against the evils far worse than the Empire. Furthermore, he promised Nightswan that if the people of Batonn put down their weapons, no harm would come to them. Believing Thrawn’s promise to be impossible to keep, Nightswan declined his offer. He believed that he and Thrawn had the same vision for the future, but vastly different paths to get there. In a final effort to get Nightswan on his side, Thrawn offered to take Nightswan to his deduced construction site for the Imperial project so that they might investigate it together. Nightswan was intrigued to the point of nearly agreeing, but once again found his obligation to the people of Creekpath forcing him to decline; he knew that surrendering would mean that the people would continue to suffer despite Thrawn’s promises. As he departed, Nightswan admitted that he knew his stand at the Creekpath mine would fail. Thrawn promised to order the soldiers to capture him alive, but Nightswan assured him that the soldiers would execute him anyway. Thrawn made one final attempt to save Nightswan’s life by arresting him then and there, but Nightswan once more declined stating that he would hold to his ideals and protect his followers even if it led to his death. As Thrawn watched him go, Yularen approached him from behind, threatening to shoot him as a traitor to the Empire. Having overheard none of the conversation that had occurred between Thrawn and Nightswan, Yularen demanded to know why the two had met alone in the field to talk. Thrawn was honest, openly admitting his intentions to recruit Nightswan to the Chiss Ascendancy. Accepting Thrawn’s answer, Yularen returned to the matter of Thrawn’s unconventional light cruiser positioning, and Thrawn explained that he had positioned the cruisers as he had in hopes of deterring any attempts by the insurgents to steal them. With this, Yularen was satisfied and the two briefly discussed Pryce’s mission. No longer seeing a reason to remain on Batonn, Thrawn returned to the Chimaera to prepare for the remainder of the conflict. Битва при Бэтонне Once aboard the Chimaera, Thrawn stood at the bridge’s forward viewport gazing down at the planet below, lost in thought. As time wore on and Pryce and Gudry failed to check in, Thrawn commanded Yularen to dispatch a special-duty squad to search Pryce’s parents' house for Pryce, Gudry, or clues to find them. The ground battle accounted for and suspecting that the space portion of the battle would begin at any moment, Thrawn ordered Faro to prepare the Chimaera for combat. Even as he did so, ten mid-sized ships emerged from hyperspace and moved at attack speed towards the Shyrack, followed shortly after by two more groups of eleven ships also targeting the cruisers. As the ships closed in on the cruisers, Thrawn calmly commanded the ground troops to send harassment fire in the direction of Creekpath. As the ships reached the cruisers, however, they passed them by without firing, heading in the direction of the Chimaera. Thrawn remained placid in the face of the imminent attack, ordering the cruisers to free themselves from the repair barges so that the repair barges could release their stowed squadrons of TIE fighters. Using a combination of the TIE fighters attacking from behind and the Chimaera's turbolasers, Thrawn easily neutralized the threat of the mid-sized insurgent ships. Thrawn watched from the Chimaera's bridge as the explosion set off by Pryce in an attempt to cover up Gudry’s death destroyed the Creekpath facility and consumed the civilian houses in the vicinity. Thrawn was disgusted and unnerved by the loss of civilian life, but strode to hide it, attempting to keep up a calm facade as he commanded the ground troops to enter Creekpath to act as a search and rescue team. When Faro reminded Thrawn that a few mid-sized insurgent ships remained, he decided to let those that chose to flee go unharmed. Those that stayed to fight, he destroyed. Последствия кампании на Бэтонне Соглашение с Прайс In the wake of the massacre at Creekpath, Thrawn held a meeting with Yularen, Pryce, and Vanto to discuss the events that had transpired. Thrawn and Yularen interrogated Pryce, asking her to explain the events leading up to the explosion. Pressing further, Thrawn asked Yularen to confirm Nightswan’s death in the explosion. Yularen confirmed, and Thrawn silently reflected that the galaxy was worse off because of his death. Shifting the conversation, Pryce informed Thrawn that Emperor Palpatine was pleased with what had occurred at Batonn and, as if on cue, Faro signaled on the intercom that Palpatine requested his presence on Coruscant. The meeting over, Thrawn requested a word with Pryce once Vanto and Yularen had departed from the room. Quick to protect herself from the repercussions of her actions on Batonn, Pryce proposed a deal to Thrawn. In return for him dropping his Batonn suspicions and helping her with Phoenix Squadron on Lothal, she would guarantee him Fleet Admiral Sartan's job as the commander of the Seventh Fleet. Additionally, she promised to help him navigate politics, something that she considered to be his major weakness. Tempted by her offer, Thrawn agreed to consider it and allowed Pryce to depart the board room. Повышение до гранд-адмирала Arriving on Coruscant, Thrawn made his way once more to the Emperor’s throne room. In the throne room, Palpatine presented Thrawn with a new uniform, a white one with gold shoulder bars and a silver collar insignia along with a rank insignia plaque indicating his promotion to Grand Admiral. Before he would take the promotion from the Emperor himself, however, Thrawn demanded to know about the Death Star. Thrawn explained that his concerns with the Death Star were twofold; he feared that Palpatine might use it against the Chiss and he believed that Palpatine was diverting too many resources that would be better served elsewhere into a single military project. Palpatine assured Thrawn that he had no plans to use the Death Star on the Chiss, mentioning that he had noticed that Thrawn had left the locations of Chiss worlds and bases off his maps of the Unknown Regions. Additionally, he expressed complete confidence in the Death Star’s ability to suppress all opposition, making it worth the cost. This said, Palpatine offered the Grand Admiral’s rank plaque again and this time, Thrawn accepted. As Thrawn accepted his rank insignia plaque, Darth Vader entered the throne room. Thrawn greeted him and exchanged formalities, oblivious to the fact that this was the same man that he had once fought beside in the Thrugii asteroid belt. Движение вперед Готовясь начать свою кампанию по уничтожению повстанцев из эскадрильи «Феникс», Траун решил, что пришло время их с Вэнто путям разойтись. Довольный успехами Вэнто в области стратегии, тактики и командования, Траун пришел к выводу, что Вэнто будет отличным пополнением для армии Доминации чиссов. Подарив Вэнто свой дневник, Траун отправил Вэнто к заданным им координатам в Неизведанные Регионы. Прибыв на место, Вэнто был обнаружен адмиралом Ар’алани из оборонительного флота чиссов, которой он передал приветствие от Трауна. Получив наивысшее из возможных воинских званий и предоставив Вэнто работу, которую он заслуживал, гранд-адмирал Траун отправился в систему Лотал, чтобы дать бой повстанческой ячейке «Феникс». Борьба с мятежниками Первое столкновение thumb|250px|Траун, проанализировав последние действия повстанцев, предсказывает их следующий шагГранд-адмирал вскоре прибыл на Лотал и начал наблюдение за операциями против повстанцев. Он присутствовал на совещании с Таркином, Прайс, агентом ИББ Александром Каллусом и адмиралом Кассиусом Константином, где они обсуждали нападение повстанцев на конвой Гильдии добытчиков в опорной точке Серида. Траун сделал вывод, что повстанцы планируют провести операцию на станции «Реклэм» в системе Йарма. Гранд-адмирал заявил, что разнесет повстанцев фрагмент за фрагментом, предоставив им стать архитекторами собственного уничтожения. Имперский гарнизон находился в состоянии боевой готовности к потенциальной угрозе повстанцев. Во время операции на станции «Реклэм», повстанцам удалось украсть несколько республиканских истребителей «Y-wing», оставшихся после Войн клонов. Конвой повстанческих кораблей прибыл для оказания поддержки, однако Траун позволил им уйти. В то время как некоторые офицеры, в число которых входил Константин, были уверены, что прибывшие корабли являлись флотом повстанцев, Траун и Прайс знали, что в галактике разрастается куда более обширное движение сопротивления, а эти повстанцы могут стать для Империи ключом к их полному уничтожению. Оккупация Рилота Позже Траун противостоял движению «Свободный Рилот», возглавлявшимся Чамом Синдуллой. Тви’лек, ранее добившийся успеха в борьбе против имперской оккупации на Рилоте, за проведение которой отвечал капитан Славин, недооценил способности и боевую стратегию Трауна. В сражениях с тви’леками Траун использовал куда более точные тактики, нежели другие имперские офицеры, с которыми приходилось воевать Синдулле. Траун основал оперативную базу на Рилоте в провинции Танн, где он проводил время за командованием силами Славина в борьбе с тви’лекскими борцами за свободу, а также изучал культуру тви’леков, чтобы лучше понимать их. thumb|250px|left|Траун обсуждает с Герой Синуллой культуру и традиции ее народаПозже в своей штаб-квартире, расположенной в резиденции Синудллы, Траун обсуждал со Славином принятые им меры безопасности. Однако Траун знал, что Синдулла вернется за фамильным каликори. Вскоре Траун и Славин наткнулись на прислугу, пытавшуюся украсть каликори. Траун, Славин и несколько штурмовиков сопроводили ее на допрос. Исходя из своих наблюдений, знаний культуры тви’леков и сходства с фамильным портретом, Траун смог опознать в прислуге Геру Синдуллу. Помимо того, Траун вычислил замаскированного под штурмовика-разведчика Эзру Бриджера и оглушил его. После пленения повстанцев Траун отправился на находившийся на орбите Рилота имперский лёгкий крейсер, забрав с собой каликори Синдуллы, и стал свидетелем проведенного Славином обмена Геры Синдуллы на ее отца. Тем не менее, Синдулле и повстанцам удалось сбежать из под носа имперских сил. Траун признал победу повстанцев, позволив им покинуть систему. Испытание Константина Гранд-адмирал Траун находился на борту «Химеры» над Лоталом вместе с Седьмым флотом, когда адмирал Константин вместе с имперским лейтенантом прибыли доложить о введении военного положения на Майкапо и продолжавшейся имперской блокады Синистага. Узнав, что местная повстанческая ячейка, называвшая себя Железной эскадрильи, напали на имперский патруль с помощью «Призрака», Траун сделал вывод, что цель повстанцев — эвакуация «виновных в измене» жителей. Заинтересовавшийся в Железной эскадрильи, Траун отправил адмирала Константина, чтобы он разобрался с повстанцами на Майкапо. right|250px|thumb|Траун, адмирал Константин и неизвестный лейтенант обсуждают события на Майкапо Константин был намерен отправиться с целой эскадрой, однако Траун настаивал на использовании адмиралом лишь одного лёгкого крейсера. Свое решение он объяснил тем, что талантливому командиру одного корабля будет вполне достаточно. Константин остался недоволен таким требованием, но поспешил выполнить его, когда Траун намекнул на неспособность адмирала справиться с задачей. Константину удалось заманить в ловушку лидера Железной эскадрильи Марта Маттина и существенно повредить его корабль «Молот Сато», который адмирал планировал использовать, чтобы захватить повстанческую спасательную команду. Однако спектрам удалось перехитрить Константина и спасти Маттина при поддержке его дяди, коммандера Джуна Сато. В отчаянии, Константин обратился к Трауну за подкреплением. Траун прибыл на своем звёздном разрушителе вскоре после того, как повстанцы повредили лёгкий крейсер Константина. Повстанцы едва не столкнулись с его кораблем, однако сумели ускользнуть, пройдя под вентральным ангаром. Связавшись с Трауном по комлинку, Сато пообещал гранд-адмиралу, что они еще встретятся. Траун повторил слова Сато, после чего вновь позволил повстанцам уйти. После этого Траун обратил свое внимание на Константина, спросив, запрашивал ли адмирал помощь. Константин пытался отрицать свой провал, объяснив свой вызов решением сообщить об успешном изгнании повстанцев из системы. Тем не менее Траун распознал ложь Константина, когда увидел его пылающий крейсер, и отметил, что «изменники» с Майкапо уже сбежали. Поиски диверсантов После увеличения количества неисправного транспорта, произведенного на Лотале в имперском оружейном комплексе, Имперское высшее командование отправило гранд-адмирала Трауна для расследования и поиска диверсантов, работавших на фабрике. На самом деле небольшая повстанческая группа, возглавленная бывшим губернатором Лотала Райдером Азади, внедрилась на фабрику и саботировала производство. Также Траун был посвящен в новую инициативу, направленную на разработку звёздного истребителя, оснащенного дефлекторными щитами. Траун полагал, что подобное нововведение будет весьма полезным в усилиях Империи по борьбе с восстанием. left|250px|thumb|Траун обращается к рабочим Лотальской фабрики Разочаровавшийся в Империи агент ИББ Александр Каллус передал информация о проекте звёздного истребителя восстанию. Несмотря на то, что Каллус не знал подробностей проекта, эскадрилья «Феникс» решила отправить Бриджера, Джарруса и дроида-астромеханика C1-10P на Лотал, чтобы они связались с ячейкой Азади и проникли на фабрику за дополнительными сведениями. Миссия повстанцев совпала по времени с расследованием Трауна на фабрике. Гранд-адмирал отчитал рабочих за большое количество брака, производимого ими, после чего заставил одного из них, Морада Сумара, продемонстрировать максимальную скорость, которую был способен набрать собранный им гравицикл 614-AvA. Сумар был одним из повстанцев-диверсантов Райдера Азади, а произведенный им гравицикл имел умышленный дефект в двигателе. После начала демонстрации двигатель гравицикла начал перегреваться, из-за чего Сумар попросил Трауна прервать симуляцию. Однако Траун отказал ему и запустил двигатели гравицикла на полную мощность. Неисправный гравицикл взорвался вместе с Сумаром. Действия Трауна ужаснули не только Бриджера, Джарруса и рабочих, но и агента Каллуса. Траун использовал это в качестве наглядного примера и предупредил рабочим, что им придется тестировать каждый собранный транспорт лично. После этого Траун приказал губернатору Прайс, агенту Каллусу и лейтенанту Йогару Листу допросить каждого рабочего на фабрике. В качестве меры предосторожности Империя заглушила связь на фабрике и перекрыла все выходы. Однако Бриджеру и его команде удалось ускользнуть и достичь зоны A2, где хранились чертежи оружия Трауна. Тем временем Траун заверил губернатора Прайс, что помещение охраняется, а часовые откроют огонь на поражение по любому, кто попытается проникнуть на фабрику без его личного кода допуска. Когда Каллус выразил сомнение по поводу значимости новой инициативы истребителя Трауна, гранд-адмирал возразил, заявив о важности мельчайших деталей, от которых зависит победа или поражение. В качестве примера он приказал одному из рабочих продемонстрировать дееспособность собранного им шагохода AT-DP. В ходе испытания шагоход потерял равновесие, и Траун приказал своим штурмовикам арестовать подозреваемого в саботаже. right|250px|thumb|Траун изучает искусство своих врагов Позже Траун вызвал лейтенанта Листа и агента Каллуса в свой офис, располагавшийся в имперском штабе. В офисе находились различные голографические изображения, связанные со Спектрами, граффити Сабин Врен, мандалорские картины и маска стража Храма джедаев. Траун узнал мнение своих подчиненных о фрагменте стены с изображением-граффити звёздной птицы авторства Сабин Врен. Лист не обратил внимание на рисунок, назвав предмет коллекции Трауна «несущей стеной», а более проницательный Каллус узнал в символе некое существо света, использовавшееся в качестве символа повстанцами. Траун предположил, что экипаж «Призрака», с которым он столкнулся на Рилоте, имеют особую связь с Лоталом. Когда Траун поинтересовался результатами репрессий на фабрике, Лист проинформировал гранд-адмирала о двух рабочих, исчезнувших после речи Трауна, а также об их обнаруженной униформе. Каллус предложил объявить тревогу, но Траун отказался, объяснив это тем, что повстанцы-диверсанты уже могли найти себе новую маскировку и отправиться за его секретным проектом истребителя. Траун приказал Каллусу и Листу усилить охрану зоны A2, однако повстанцам все же удалось сбежать из фабрики с помощью своего информатора. Каллус предоставил повстанцам возможность совершить побег на одном из шагоходов AT-DP через восточные ворота ангарного отсека. Повстанцы скоординировали свой побег с нападением людей Азади на восточные ворота. Рассудив, что повстанцы-диверсанты воспользовались нападением на ворота, чтобы обеспечить себе побег, Траун приказал пилотам шагоходов AT-AT «271» и «414» атаковать угнанный повстанцами шагоход AT-DP. Несмотря на усилия Трауна, повстанцам удалось сбежать с украденными чертежами. Позже Траун ознакомился с отчетом лейтенанта Листа об инциденте, после чего обсудил произошедшее с Прайс и Каллусом. Гранд-адмирал высказал свои подозрения о предполагаемом кроте повстанцев в рядах Империи, снабжавшем восстание информацией. Когда Прайс предложила провести допрос всего персонала, Траун посоветовал действовать аккуратно и не торопясь, чтобы вычислить шпиона. Используя информацию, полученную командой Бриджера, Гера Синдулла начала планирование нападения на лотальскую имперскую фабрику. Для атаки она планировала использовать часть эскадрильи Феникс, назначив Эзру ответственным за разведывательную операцию. Когда Сабин спросила о дальнейшем пребывании Трауна на Лотале, Гера ответила, что число имперских кораблей над планетой увеличилось, однако точная информация о местонахождении гранд-адмирала отсутствовала. Гера была вынуждена снять Бриджера с миссии после того, как юного джедая посетило видение бывшего ситха Мола, и Эзра напал на солдата-повстанца, ошибочно приняв его за своего врага. Пока Бриджер, Джаррус и Врен остались на Атоллоне, чтобы разобраться с Молом, Гера приступила к миссии. Продолжение поисков left|250px|thumb|Траун и Каллус обсуждают потерю дроидов EXD Позже гранд-адмирал Траун начал разведывательную кампанию во Внешнем Кольце, чтобы обнаружить базу повстанческой ячейки «Феникс». Под его руководством дроиды-лазутчики E-XD отправились в миры Внешнего Кольца на поиски базы повстанцев. Одному из этих дроидов, EXD-9, удалось проникнуть на базу Чоппера не без помощи Гаразеба Оррелиоза и AP-5, ошибочно принявших лазутчика за протокольного дроида. Каллус, используя кодовое имя «Фалкрам», вовремя предупредил Зеба об опасности, после чего Оррелиоз сумел отключить и перепрограммировать дроида с помощью AP-5 и Чоппера. Повстанцы отправили EXD-9 обратно, использовав его в качестве импровизированной бомбы, впоследствии уничтожившей имперский звёздный разрушитель. После уничтожения звёздного разрушителя Траун встретился с агентом Каллусом на борту своего флагма «Химеры». Когда Траун потребовал объяснение случившемуся, Каллус рапортовал о возможном перепрограммировании повстанцами одного из дроидов-лазутчиков на самоуничтожение при возвращении на базу. Несмотря на видимую неудачу, Траун был удовлетворен разведывательной кампанией, так как инцидент с лазутчиком дал ему возможность сузить круг поисков базы с тысячи звёздных систем до девяноста четырех. Раскрытие Фалкрама После встречи с командным составом сектора, Траун отправил запрос лейтенанту Йогару Листу встретиться с ним на борту флагмана гранд-адмирала, «Химеры». К Листу присоединился агент Каллус, и они вместе отправились в офис Трауна, где увидели гранд-адмирала, тренировавшегося рукопашному бою с парой сторожевых дроидов. Вместо Трауна прибывших поприветствовал адмирал Константин, а также ожидавший их внутри полковник ИББ Вуллф Юларен. Каллус моментально узнал полковника, который был наставником будущего агента ИББ в имперской академии. Вскоре Траун присоединился к остальным, чтобы сообщить о причине пребывания Юларена на «Химере» — полковник был вызван, чтобы обнаружить проникшего в Имперский флот шпиона повстанцев, снабжавшего восстание информацией. Юларен предупредил всех о важности неразглашения услышанной информации, даже своим ближайшим союзникам. После этого Трану показал, насколько сузился круг поисков базы повстанцев после его анализа гиперпространственных маршрутов, близость планет к Лоталу он счел за вероятную грядущую атаку. Траун завершил обсуждение и отпустил остальных, чтобы они могли начать расследование. 250px|thumb|Гранд-адмирал Траун планирует вычислить шпиона повстанцев с помощью полковника ИББ ЮларенаГубернатор Прайс зашла в офис гранд-адмирала, чтобы узнать у Трауна о прогрессе в поисках шпиона. Траун сказал, что знал о присутствии предателя на обсуждении и приготовил для шпиона ловушку, раскрыв жизненно важную для повстанцев информацию. Оставалось лишь дождаться, пока шпион решит связаться с восстанием, чтобы слить данные. Вскоре Юларен доложил Трауну, что после поимки угонщика шаттла, арестованного Каллусом и Листом, с «Химеры» было передано закодированное сообщение. Чтобы лучше понять причину передачи сообщения, Траун решил лично посетить пленника. Однако до того, как он смог это осуществить, Каллус освободил вора, на самом деле бывшего повстанцем Эзрой Бриджером, использовав шифровальный цилиндр Листа для открытия камеры. Изначально Эзра намеренно попался Империи, чтобы спасти находившегося под подозрением Каллуса, однако информация о близком раскрытии местонахождения базы повстанцев вынудила Бриджера и Каллуса действовать, чтобы помешать поискам гранд-адмирала. AP-5 вычислил, что они смогут проникнуть в офис Трануа, удалить планету, на которой находилась база повстанцев, из базы данных гранд-адмирала, а также заполучить коды доступа, необходимые Джаррусу и Рексу, чтобы попасть на звёздный разрушитель и забрать повстанцев. Траун и его окружение отправились в тюремный отсек корабля и обнаружили, что пленник исчез из своей камеры. Проверив показания тюремной системы безопасности, Юларен выяснил, что камера была открыта с помощью кода допуска цилиндра Листа, что повысило подозрения в отношении лейтенанта. thumb|left|250px|Траун вынужден сражаться со своими тренировочными сторожевыми дроидами, перепрограммированными КаллусомПовстанцам уже удалось проникнуть в офис и изменить местоположение планеты Атоллон в базе данных, когда AP-5 предупредил их о возвращении Трауна. Штурмовик-часовой, находившийся под воздействием обмана разума Бриджера, доложил Трауну, что лейтенант Лист ожидает его внутри. Сопровождаемый часовыми, Траун начал осматривать свой офис на предмет какого-либо постороннего вмешательства. Тем временем Каллус перепрограммировал и активировал сторожевых дроидов. Траун остался удовлетворенным состоянием своего офиса, однако реактивированные сторожевые дроиды напали на гранд-адмирала, предварительно вырубив его охрану. Траун попытался отключить дроидов кодом отмены, однако это не возымело успех. Пока Траун противостоял дроидам, Эзра и Чоппер, затаившиеся в офисе, смогли наконец его покинуть, а Траун, заметив беглецов, принял Бриджера в форме лейтенанта за Листа. После непродолжительного боя ему удалось уничтожить дроидов и связаться с Юлареном. В конечном итоге повстанцам удалось сбежать, однако Лист, чьи действия были приняты за доказательство его измены, был задержан Каллусом, решившим остаться при Трауне и продолжать играть свою роль, выставив Листа перед гранд-адмиралом предателем и шпионом повстанцев и, таким образом, отведя подозрения от себя. Проанализировав произошедшее, Юларен остался неудовлетворенным слишком легко разрешившейся ситуацией, с чем Траун согласился. После они проанализировали шлем Бриджера, оставшийся в его камере, на котором был изображен стилизованный лот-кот. Траун узнал художественный стиль Сабин Врен, тем самым выяснив, кем был угонщик шаттла на самом деле. Совместив это с тем фактом, что знавший Бриджера в лицо Каллус не сообщил, кого именно поймал Лист, Траун окончательно установил, что Каллус все это время являлся шпионом повстанцев Фалкрамом, а лейтенант Лист был им обманут и подставлен. Охота на Мон Мотму thumb|250px|Траун планирует операцию по поимке сенатора Мон Мотмы в туманности АрчеонКогда сенатор Мон Мотма покинула Имперский Сенат и выступила с пламенной речью, осуждающей Горманскую резню, Траун выяснил, что экипаж «Призрака» планировал переправить Мотму в безопасное место через туманность Арчеон. Опираясь на свои знания о капитане Гере Синдулле, Траун сделал предположение, что Синдулла пойдет на риск пройти по Арчеонскому пути. В свою очередь он отправил свой прототип TIE Защитника в сопровождении двух TIE перехватчиков с целью вынудить повстанцев покинуть туманность. Эту миссию гранд-адмирал возложил на пилота-аса коммандера Вульта Скерриса, доверив ему пилотирование TIE Защитником. Также Траун поручил губернатору Прайс и адмиралу Константину разместить два звездных разрушителя неподалеку от конца Арчеонского пути. Несмотря на план Трауна, Синдулле и Спектрам удалось уцелеть в непродолжительном столкновении с TIE Защитником, пересечь туманность и сбежать вместе с сенатором при поддержке Золотой эскадрильи. Провал этой миссии возымел серьезные последствия для Империи — на призыв Мотмы откликнулись многочисленные повстанческие ячейки, образовав Альянс за восстановление Республики. Дроиды-шпионы thumb|left|250px|Контролер LT-319 идентифицирует разыскиваемых гранд-адмиралом Трауном дроидов-лазутчиков В рамках предпринятых усилий по борьбе с повстанцами гранд-адмирал Траун также заручился помощью команды офицеров разведки имперского информационного офиса, базировавшихся на наблюдательном судне IGV-55. Команде, возглавлявшейся имперским контролером LT-319, было поручено собрать разведывательные данные и отслеживать деятельность повстанцев. Участники команды были снабжены кибернетическими имплантами AJ^6, пожертвовав частью своих личностей ради эффективного служения Империи. В ходе разведывательной операции им требовалось выследить дроидов-повстанцев, таких как Чоппер, принимавших участие в многочисленных миссиях под прикрытием. Во время миссии повстанческой ячейки Спектров на станции Киллун команда LT-319 установила присутствие Чоппепа на базе имперского бюро безопасности. Использовав сетевой терминал, команда перепрограммировала Чоппера и попыталась использовать его для обнаружения местонахождения повстанческой базы. Управляемый дистанционно Чоппер угнал корабль повстанцев, «Призрак», после чего использовал компьютерную отмычку, чтобы передать данные с навигационного компьютера на наблюдательное судно. Однако, до того, как загрузка данных была завершена, повстанцы вернули контроль над своим кораблем и смогли удалить из Чоппера имперскую программу. Гера Синдулла, использовав подключение Чоппера к информационным каналам наблюдательного судна, отправила по нему огромный объем данных, что вызвало перегрузку сети и привело к взрыву судна. Обнаружение Атоллона Осада базы Чоппера Позже гранд-адмирал Траун, в сопровождении отряда элитных штурмовиков смерти, прибыл на шаттле типа «Лямбда» в имперский комплекс, находившийся в столице Лотала, ради приватной встречи с губернатором Прайс и адмиралом Константином. Когда все собрались в комнате для брифинга, Траун запер дверь и затенил окна, предупредив Прайс и Константина о до сих пор не раскрытом предателе в их рядах. После он связался через голограмму с гранд-моффом Таркином и рассказал, что эскадрилья «Феникс» и группа массасси генерала Яна Додонны планируют нападение на фабрику TIE Защитников на Лотале. Так как местонахождение базы повстанцев до сих пор было не раскрыто, Таркин потребовал захватить лидеров повстанческого движения живыми. thumb|250px|Траун противостоит Каллусу, передавшему предупреждение Альянсу повстанцев Прослушивавший встречу агент Каллус решил предупредить Альянс и отправился к вышке, в которой когда-то жил Эзра Бриджер, где с помощью передатчика Бриджера планировал отправить повстанцем сообщение под кодовым именем «Фалкрам». Однако Траун последовал вслед за шпионом повстанцев. После непродолжительного рукопашного боя Трауну удалось одержать победу над бывшим агентом ИББ. Два штурмовика смерти захватили Каллуса под стражу и доставили в командный центр Трауна. Вычислив направление флота Яна Додонны и сопоставив его с направлением трансляции Каллуса и древней картой сектора, Траун выяснил, что тайная база повстанцев находится в стертой из базы данных Империи системе Атоллон. Траун отдал приказ установить блокаду Атоллона Седьмым флотом, исключив для повстанцев любую возможность побега с помощью крейсера типа «Иммобилизующий 418». Гранд-адмирал вскоре сам отправился к Атоллону на «Химере» вместе с губернатором Прайс и захваченным Каллусом. Траун связался через голограмму с капитаном Синдуллой, коммандером Сато и генералом Додонной, сообщив об их неминуемом поражении. Флот повстанцев попытался прорваться сквозь блокаду, однако звездные разрушители и TIE истребители нанесли существенный урон. Однако адмирал Константин, уставший от «игр» Трауна, нарушил приказ и направил свой звездный разрушитель на перехват авианесущему крейсеру типа «Огонь квазара» коммандера Сато под названием База «Феникс». Сато протаранил своим кораблем крейсер типа «Воспрещающий» Константина, в результате чего оба корабля были уничтожены, а в блокаде образовалась брешь, давшая возможность Бриджеру и Чопперу покинуть Атоллон на истребителе типа «Ком’рк» и уйти в гиперпространство. Наземное наступление Несмотря на эту неудачу, из-за натиска сил Трауна повстанцы понесли тяжелые потери. После вынужденного возвращения кораблей повстанцев на базу Траун приказал своему флоту организовать орбитальную бомбардировку базы Чоппера. Тем не менее повстанцам удалось активировать созданный Сабин Врен прототип генератора дефлекторного щита. Помня о необходимости захватить руководство повстанцев, Траун приказал прекратить огонь до того, как прототип щита был пробит. Гранд-адмирал передал командование Седьмого флота губернатору Прайс, лично возглавив высадку наземных сил и последовавшую атаку на повстанческую базу. thumb|left|250px|Траун, сопровождаемый отрядом штурмовиков смерти, высаживается на поверхности Атоллона С целью оценить возможности повстанцев, Траун отправил шагоходы AT-DP в каньон, ведущий к базе Чоппера. Бывшему клону-капитану Рексу и ласату Гаразебу Оррелиозу удалось уничтожить шагоходы с помощью детонаторов и ракетных установок. После этого Траун отправил несколько шагоходов AT-AT, защищенных генераторами щита. Шагоходы успешно миновали минное поле, вынудив повстанцев отступить, и Траун приказал наземным войскам начать штурм базы. Один из шагоходов AT-AT уничтожил попытавшийся покинуть планету средний транспорт GR-75. Траун и его штурмовики смерти взяли в кольцо Синдуллу, Додонну и нескольких других повстанцев. Когда Синдулла отвергла предложение капитулировать, Траун угрожал убить всех пленных, начиная с рыцаря-джедая Джарруса. Однако, прежде чем Траун смог исполнить свою угрозу, противостояние было прервано таинственной сущностью, Бенду, олицетворявшим баланс Силы. Бенду молнии, чтобы уничтожить несколько кораблей повстанцев, штурмовиков Трауна и один из его шагоходов. Это дало повстанцам возможность сбежать. Силы Альянса поспешили покинуть планету, однако некоторые корабли попали под удары молний Бенду и были уничтожены. thumb|250px|Бенду предрекает поражение Трауна Не испугавшись мистической силы Бенду, гранд-адмирал приказл своим войскам сконцентрировать огонь на центре вихря, где находился Бенду. Раненное существо было низвергнуто с небес на землю, а устроенный им шторм прекратился. Тем временем в систему Атоллон вернулся Бриджер, заручившийся поддержкой клана Врен. Мандалорцы и джедай уничтожили второй крейсер типа «Воспрещающий», что дало возможность немногочисленным уцелевшим повстанцам уйти в гиперпространство. Несмотря на то, что Империи не удалось захватить лидеров восстания и уничтожить силы Альянса полностью, битва при Атоллоне была выиграна. После завершения битвы Траун разыскал на поверхности раненного Бенду. Гранд-адмирал заинтересовался природой и происхождением существа, на что Бенду уверил чисса, что находится за пределами его возможностей уничтожения. Загадочное существо предрекло скорое поражение гранд-адмирала, описав его похожим на «холодные объятия множества рук». Траун выстрелил в Бенду из бластера, но существо успело исчезнуть, а пораженный гранд-адмирал услышал его раскатистый смех. Гражданская война на Мандалоре Незадолго до победы Трауна над повстанцами мандалорский клан Врен организовал восстание, направленное против режима, установленного на их родине Мандалоре. Это произошло в результате возвращения Сабин Врен на Кроунест и последовавшего столкновения с имперскими суперкоммандос, в ходе которого губернатор Гар Саксон, рука Императора и вице-король Мандалора, был убит. Действуя от имени Императора, Траун связался с братом покойного Саксона Тайбером, занявшим пост губернатора, проинструктировав его касательно максимально быстрого подавления разгоравшегося восстания. Саксон заверил Трауна, что одержит победу в гражданской войне, пообещав по окончанию конфликта предоставить прототип нового оружия, которое окажется бесценным для Империи. thumb|left|250px|Траун и Тайбер Саксон наблюдают за демонстрацией «Герцогини» Вскоре после прибытия воинов клана Врен на Мандалор, Саксон приказал произвести тестовый запуск прототипа в битве с противником. Тайбер преподнёс Трауну голографическую запись, демонстрировавшую эффективность «Герцогини», дугового генератора, установленного на шагоход AT-DP, успешно уничтожившего большинство вражеских воинов на месте. Траун отметил заинтересовавшую его особенность оружия, поражавшего только противников в мандалорской броне, содержавшей бескар, однако предположил, что подобное отношение к традиционной броне только усилит гнев народа Мандалора. Несмотря на обещания Саксона доработать оружие, используя существующие наработки, гранд-адмирал заявил, что Саксон не сможет использовать полный потенциал «Герцогини» из-за того, что так и не сумел по-настоящему понять его. После этого Траун посоветовал Саксону захватить в плен создателя «Герцогини», Сабин Врен.Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Герои Мандалора Модернизация TIE Защитника Вернувшись к своему проекту после поражения Саксона на Мандалоре, Траун посетил имперский полигон в полях Лотала, чтобы проинспектировать новый образец прототипа TIE Защитника. Прибывшего гранд-адмирала поприветствовал пилот-ас Вульт Скеррис, пообещав Трауну продемонстрировать возможности модифицированного истребителя. В этот момент один из пилотов TIE истребителей заметил проникшего на периметр Бриджера, немедленно выдав его присутствие гранд-адмиралу и губернатору Прайс. Траун, не предусмотревший появление повстанцев на секретном полигоне, приказал своей страже встать на защиту прототипа, с некоторым любопытством наблюдая за действиями джедая и сухо поприветствовав довольного собой Бриджера. thumb|250px|Траун прибывает на Лотал проследить за испытаниями элитного TIE Защитника Однако целью Бриджера было отвлечь внимание имперцев от своего друга и компаньона Сабин Врен, пробравшейся в это время внутрь кабины элитного TIE Защитника, чтобы украсть его бортовой самописец. Увидев, что Бриджера загнали в угол, она подняла Защитник в воздух и помогла Эзре забраться внутрь, после чего уничтожила большинство находившихся на летном поле истребителей и направила прототип к площадке, где стоял Траун. Гранд-адмирал занял безопасную позицию, недосягаемую для выстрелов Защитника, и, не обращая внимания на проносившиеся в сантиметрах от него заряды, несколько раз выстрелил в угнанный истребитель из своего бластера, в то время как его коллеги были вынуждены найти укрытие и ждать, когда Защитник покинет полигон. Тем не менее выстрелы из ручного бластера не нанесли элитному истребителю никаких повреждений, и повстанцы покинули лётное поле, предварительно уничтожив шаттл, на котором прибыл Траун, а также командную башню. Сохраняя хладнокровие, гранд-адмирал поинтересовался у губернатора, было ли происшествие частью демонстрации. Прайс предложила активировать аварийный выключатель TIE Защитника, однако Траун увидел в произошедшем отличную возможность проверить боевые и оборонительные системы истребителя и приказал Скеррису выслать три TIE перехватчика в погоню. После уничтожения двух перехватчиков за короткое время Скеррис озвучил догадку, что угнанный элитный Защитник пилотирует пилот-ас повстанцев Гера Синдулла. Траун, знавший о навыках пилотирования Синдуллы, ответил, что это маловероятно — в противном случае все три перехватчика уже были бы уничтожены. Когда передатчик Защитника отключился, гранд-адмирал заметил, что повстанцам удалось сделать это за рекордный срок, из чего сделал вывод, что Сабин Врен угнала истребитель вместе с Бриджером. Также он прокомментировал мощь элитного TIE Защитника, благодаря которой даже такой неопытный пилот, как Бриджер, сумел уничтожить три TIE перехватчика. Собрав всю необходимую информацию, Траун позволил Прайс активировать аварийный выключатель. Он предоставил губернатору подкрепление для поисковой операции, однако Прайс не удалось обнаружить и взять в плен Бриджера и Врен, так как повстанцев спас таинственный лот-волк, доставив их на себе в безопасное место. Изучив место крушения, Прайс связалась с Трауном и сообщила ему, что бортовой самописец и гипердвигатель были извлечены из разбившегося Защитника. Сделав из этого вывод, что повстанцы попытаются передать полученные данные командованию Альянса, Траун отправил своего личного агента Рукха им на перехват. Когда Прайс попыталась убедить Трауна в отсутствии необходимости такого рода помощи, гранд-адмирал указал на то, что присутствие повстанцев на Лотале и кража данных об элитном TIE Защитнике красноречиво свидетельствуют об обратном. Тем не менее Рукх тоже не сумел помешать повстанцам сбежать с их добычей — установив украденный гипердвигатель на старый «U-wing», капитан Гера Синдулла смогла прорваться сквозь обширную блокаду Трауна и прыгнуть в гиперпространство через ангар имперского конструкционного модуля. Когда известия об этом дошли до гранд-адмирала, Траун был крайне недоволен фактом случившегося. Атака на Лотал Зная о неминуемой атаке повстанцев, Траун вернулся на свой флагман. Когда ему сообщили, что несколько повстанческих истребителей вышли из гиперпространства над Лоталом, он понял, что давно спланированное Альянсом сражение за Лотал началось. Зная, что приоритетной целью повстанцев станет фабрика, производившая TIE Защитники, и топливный склад в Лотал-сити, Траун связался с губернатором Прайс и приказал ей мобилизовать наземные силы. Когда повстанцы, находившиеся на поверхности планеты сумели уничтожить башни противовоздушной обороны, гранд-адмирал приказал коммандеру Скеррису вступить в бой и помешать истребителям повстанцев достигнуть поверхности. Скеррис за штурвалом нового элитного TIE Защитника практически сразу уничтожил двух повстанцев, после чего сел на хвост генералу Синдулле. «X-wing» Синдуллы уступал элитному Защитнику в скорости, из-за чего ей никак не удавалось оторваться от преследования Скерриса. Тем не менее Гера успешно уклонялась от огня имперского аса, направившись прямиком к «Химере». thumb|left|250px|Траун командует первой волной в ходе космического сражения над Лоталом Понимая, что Синдулла пытается заманить Скерриса в ловушку, Траун приказал ему прекратить преследование, однако увлекшийся погоней пилот проигнорировал приказ. Несмотря на то, что Защитник находился в зоне поражения, Траун приказал своим стрелкам открыть огонь, в результате чего был подбит как «X-wing» Геры, так и Защитник Скерриса, лишив истребителей их щитов. Обстреляв «Химеру», Гера на время скрыла свой истребитель облаком дыма, образовавшимся после взрыва, благодаря чему смогла совершить манёвр и подбить уязвимый истребитель Скерриса, который потерял управление и протаранил собой командный крейсер типа «Арквитенс». Легкий крейсер в свою очередь обрушился на один из звёздных разрушителей, уничтожив собой его мостик, чем воспользовалась ударная группа Альянса, прорвавшись сквозь блокаду и войдя в атмосферу планеты. Однако, до того, как они успели достигнуть цели, запущенная по приказу Трауна вторая волна, состоявшая из множества TIE истребителей, перехватила и сбила все истребители мятежников. После успешно отраженной атаки повстанцев Волдар связался с Трауном и сообщил ему, что несколько истребителей рухнули в пределах Лотал-сити. Гранд-адмирал вызвал Рукха, находившегося на планете, и приказал ему найти и взять в плен выживших, в частности Геру Синдуллу. После продолжительной погони по улицам города и непродолжительного рукопашного боя ногри успешно осуществил захват генерала повстанцев, передав её в руки губернатора Прайс. Проект под угрозой thumb|270px|Губернатор Таркин сообщает Трауну об угрозе проекту Защитников из-за конкуренции с DS-1 Гранд-адмирал посетил захваченную Синдуллу в ходе пыток, предварявших допрос. Траун сообщил Гере о своих выводах, сделанных о назначении элементов родового каликори, после чего оставил тви’леку наедине с губернатором. Тем временем с Трауном связался гранд-мофф Таркин и сообщил гранд-адмиралу о том, что Орсон Кренник, директор Передовых оружейных исследований, убедил правление Империи выделить дополнительное финансирование на его собственный проект под кодовым названием «Звёздная пыль» — первую орбитальную боевую станцию «Звезда Смерти», разработка и производство которой велись почти два десятилетия. Подобное перераспределение финансирования ставило под угрозу проект TIE Защитника, что вызвало крайнее недовольство Трауна, так как ранее сам Император заверил гранд-адмирала, что поддерживает его проект. Давно находившийся в конфронтации с Кренником Таркин сообщил, что придерживается стороны Трауна и уже добился аудиенции у Палпатина, на которой гранд-адмирал сможет убедить его в важности проекта TIE Защитника. Траун вернулся на борт «Химеры» и тот час же покинул Лотал, отправившись на Корусант. Будучи на Корусанте, Траун узнал, что в его отсутствии повстанцы проникли в Лотал-сити с целью освободить генералу Синдуллу, а губернатор Прайс, пытаясь их остановить, уничтожила столичный топливный склад. Несмотря на то, что во взрыве топливохранилища погиб рыцарь-джедай Кэнан Джаррус, Империя понесла колоссальные убытки, а повстанцы получили преимущество — было уничтожено всё топливо, предназначенное для снабжения имперских заводов на Лотале. Лишившись источника топлива, фабрики вскоре перестали функционировать, а производство Защитников прервалось. Трауна не обманул устроенный Ариндой показной парад, нацеленный скрыть масштабы катастрофы, произошедшей по её вине. Отклонив протесты губернатора, гранд-адмирал пообещал разобраться с ней по возвращении на Лотал. Тем не менее Траун был уверен, что лишившиеся своего лидера повстанцы, в частности, его падаван Эзра Бриджер, потеряют видение цели, и их действия будут опрометчивы. Чтобы положить этому конец, гранд-адмирал приказал Рукху устранить их, как только они проявят себя. Решающее сражение Вернувшись с Корусанта в систему Лотал, Траун обнаружил, что Бриджер и его силы взяли в плен губернатора Прайс и захватили контроль над имперской штаб-квартирой в столице, передав ложный протокол 13 с целью заманить находившийся на планете имперский гарнизон в «купол», надеясь отправить их с Лотала восвояси. Прибывшая «Химера» заняла позицию прямо над «куполом», так что в случае крушения штаб-квартиры она бы уничтожила собой весь Лотал-сити. Бриджер связался с Трауном и потребовал гранд-адмирала покинуть планету, сообщив ему о том, что все силы Империи теперь в плену у повстанцев. Траун знал об этом намерении Бриджера, заранее послав Рукха отключить планетарный щит, и приказал Эзре немедленно сдаться ему, начав обстрел города из турболазеров «Химеры». Стремясь предотвратить массовую гибель своих земляков, Бриджер принял условие Трауна и добровольно явился на «Химеру», где Траун представил джедаю свою коллекцию образцов культуры и искусства Лотала, которые он решил сохранить перед тем, как приступить к уничтожению города, которое, после череды произошедших событий, гранд-адмирал считал неизбежным исходом. После непродолжительного идеологического спора Траун отвел Бриджера в грузовой отсек, где хранился уцелевший фрагмент храма джедаев, и представил его находившемуся на «Химере» посредством голографической связи императору Шиву Палпатину. Оставив Эзру наедине со своим императором, Траун вернулся на мостик в ожидании дальнейших указаний. thumb|left|270px|Эзра Бриджер заключает Трауна в «объятья» щупальцев пёрргилов на мостике «Химеры» Несмотря на попытку Императора договориться с Бриджером юному джедаю удалось, одолев гвардейцев и штурмовиков, сбежать из грузового отсека. Повинуясь воле Императора, Траун приказал возобновить полномасштабную бомбардировку, однако повстанцам в имперском комплексе удалось вновь активировать планетарный щит, а Бриджер сумел пробиться штурмом на мостик «Химеры». Тем временем множество неизвестных объектов вышло из гиперпространства в системе Лотал и уничтожили корабли блокады Трауна на орбите ― стая пёрргилов, приведенная к Лоталу «Призраком» согласно плану Бриджера. Пёрргилы обхватили «Химеру» своими щупальцами, разбив ими смотровые окна мостика и схватив находившихся там офицеров. Осознавший свое отчаянное положение, Траун выстрелил Бриджеру в спину из своего бластера. Раненный джедай выбил оружие из рук гранд-адмирала и с помощью Силы отбросил его навстречу щупальцам пёрргилов, которые, подобно «множеству рук», обвились вокруг него «холодным объятием», как однажды и предсказал Бенду. Пёрргилы покинули Лотал, нырнув в гиперпространство и утащив с собой «Химеру» ― а вместе с ней Трауна и Бриджера; тем не менее оба пережили это путешествие. Наследие Через шесть лет после кампаний, развернутых Трауном против восстания, Альянс повстанцев нанёс необратимый урон Империи, уничтожив Императора, что привело к восхождению Новой Республики. Раздробленные остатки Империи были окончательно побеждены во время битвы за Джакку в 5 ПБЯ, и Имперский флот отступил в Неизведанные Регионы. Это стало возможным благодаря Обсерватории на Джакку, которая помогла имперцам проложить путь в суровом регионе пространства. Большая часть того, что Траун знал о Неизведанных Регионах, была использована при расчетах в Обсерватории. Благодаря знаниям Трауна, а также информации, полученной усилиями нескольких исследовательских команд и дроидов, которых Император однажды отправил в неизвестность, из Имперского флота в далях галактики был создан Первый орден. То была часть плана чрезвычайных мер Императора, гарантировавшего, что Галактическая Империя не переживет его, однако выжившие имперцы использовали этот план в свою пользу, обеспечив существование Империи и после смерти Императора. Личность и черты характера right|thumb|250px|Внешнее спокойствие Трауна сменялось раздражением, когда он сталкивался с невежеством и пренебрежительным отношением своих подчиненных к искусству Grand Admiral Thrawn was a member of the Chiss species who possessed a calm and collected demeanor. He was a brilliant military strategist, known for his anticipation of enemy attacks and his own tactical precision. He was known to speak at least three languages; Cheunh, being his native tongue, Sy Bisti, being the language the Chiss use to communicate with traders, and Galactic Basic fluently after joining the Empire. Thrawn worked to perfect the art of war. He had respect for his enemies, believing that in order to defeat a worthy opponent, one must understand them in every aspect, including their history and philosophy. In particular, Thrawn had a strong appreciation for art, and he believed that studying it could allow him to delve into the psyche of the people of the cultures that the artists belonged to. Thrawn’s calm demeanor and suave sophisticated mannerisms masked his ruthlessness. Thrawn rarely wavered in his generally cool temperament, though at one point, he furiously grabbed Slavin by his uniform for regarding his collectible Kalikori as Twi’lek trash. He quickly regained his composure however and apologized to him for his emotional outburst. This display may not have been an emotional outburst, however, but rather a calculated tactic on Thrawn’s part. In a similar incident years earlier, Thrawn had apparently shouted in anger at a stormtrooper refusing to listen, but as he explained to his aide Eli Vanto he had in fact not been angry but had only broken his usual pattern of behavior, which he believed was an effective tool in dealing with people who would not listen to reason or change their normal pattern of behavior. Thrawn was also polite and respectful, even towards his enemies, whom he generally tended to admire. Even when interrogating Hera Syndulla, he showed mannerly behavior despite their antagonistic relationship. Thrawn did not have a high opinion of Konstantine and once sent him on a mission to deal with the Iron Squadron in the Mykapo system. Thrawn set a test for Konstantine by ordering the Admiral to depart with only a light cruiser in order to test his mettle. Konstantine underestimated the ingenuity and resourcefulness of the rebels there. Thrawn was astute enough to discern that Konstantine was lying when the latter tried to save face by claiming to have driven the rebels from the system. In fact, Thrawn was aware that the rebels had already evacuated their sympathizers from the system. As a tactician, Thrawn sponsored a new initiative to develop starfighters that were equipped with deflector shields. He believed that this feature would give the Empire an edge over their rebel opponents, as he stated that even the smallest features can mean the difference between victory and defeat. Thrawn disliked incompetence and shoddy craftsmanship, personally engineering the death of rebel agent Morad Sumar (Thrawn was unaware that Morad was a rebel agent) by forcing him to ride a faulty speeder bike. After Morad’s death, Thrawn informed the workers present at the scene that they would be personally testing each machine they built. thumb|left|200px|Гранд-адмирал Траун Thrawn’s appreciation for art and his determination to defeat the rebellion led him to amass a vast collection of images and objects related to the crew of the rebel ship Ghost, who had outsmarted his predecessors. In addition, Thrawn’s scrutiny of Lyste and Kallus' reports following the rebel infiltration of the Lothal Imperial factory led him to realize that the Empire had a spy within their ranks. Thrawn believed that interrogating all Imperial personnel would alert the traitor. Instead, he advocated engineering a trap for the traitor that would turn them into an asset of the Empire. Thrawn was willing to take high risks as shown when he dispatched E-XD infiltrator droids to hunt for the Phoenix Squadron’s Chopper Base. Despite the loss of a Star Destroyer, Thrawn succeeded in narrowing the the search for the rebel base from possibly thousands to 94 worlds. Agent Kallus later tried to elude Thrawn’s hunt for Fulcrum by planting clues that incriminated Lieutenant Lyste. However, Thrawn discovered Kallus' deception and decided to manipulate the traitorous ISB agent into helping him find the rebel base. While other Imperial commanders overlooked the threat posed by rebel droids such as Chopper, Thrawn kept a catalog on these droids which he circulated to his intelligence operatives. This information enabled LT-319 to embark on an ambitious plot to hijack the Ghost and find the location of Chopper Base. In an effort to find the location of Chopper Base, Thrawn set a trap for Kallus by revealing that his spies were aware that the rebels were planning to attack Lothal. Cross-referencing his knowledge of ancient Lothalian art with the trajectories of Dodonna’s Massassi Group and Kallus' Fulcrum transmissions, Thrawn deduced that Chopper Base was in the Atollon system. As a career officer, Thrawn was not interested in personal glory but was only concerned with yielding results for his Emperor. His interest in the bigger game irked Konstantine, who was only interested in personal glory. Thrawn was angered by Konstantine’s incompetence, as his folly ruined Thrawn’s chance of crushing the rebellion once and for all. Thrawn was also an excellent ground commander. To test the mettle of the rebels, he orbitally bombarded Chopper Base. When it was still standing due to a shield generator, Thrawn decided to test their strength by sacrificing several AT-DPs. Thrawn was skilled at coordinating both his ground and starfighter forces and also preferred to lead his men from the front. As a scientifically-minded man, Thrawn was unperturbed by mystical threats like Bendu as seen when he used the combined firepower of his troops and walkers to bring down the mystical Force-being. Thrawn was not intimidated by Bendu and tried to destroy the Force-wielding being by shooting him with his blaster, only to be surprised and unnerved by his sudden disappearance and mocking laughter. Силы и способности thumb|250px|В результате частых тренировок гранд-адмирал Траун был в состоянии победить в бою нескольких имперских сторожевых дроидов Траун был опытным военным командиром, превосходным тактиком и стратегом, тщательно продумывавшим свои действия и учитывавшим малейшие детали. Траун владел бластерным пистолетом, что помогло ему обезвредить замаскированного под штурмовика-разведчика повстанца Эзру Бриджера, в которого гранд-адмирал выстрелил оглушающим зарядом. Также Траун использовал бластер в стремлении прикончить Бенду, однако существо исчезло за мгновение до выстрела. Траун также достиг значительного мастерства в искусстве рукопашного боя, часто тренируясь с двумя сторожевыми дроидами. Гранд-адмирал использовал свои навыки боя во время неудавшегося покушения на его жизнь, подстроенного агентом Каллусом, перепрограммировавшим сторожевых дроидов Трауна. Траун обладал прекрасной физической формой и ловкостью. Он был искушен в рукопашном бое и был знаком с ограничениями боевых искусств Имперских академий. Трауну удалось победить агента ИББ Каллуса в рукопашном бою один на один. Будучи гранд-адмиралом, Траун изучал различные тактики повстанческих группировок, в том числе ему было знакомо Данаанское построение. Чтобы помешать повстанцам сбежать с поля боя, он укрепил блокаду заградительным крейсером Константина в центре Седьмого флота. Несмотря на успешность принятого решения, повстанцам удалось кратковременно прорвать блокаду по вине Константина, который отказался выполнять приказы Трауна и решил лично разобраться с флагманом коммандера Сато, в результате чего заградитель был уничтожен. За кулисами left|thumb|250px|Ларс Миккельсен и концепт-арт Трауна Гранд-адмирал Траун был придуман писателем Тимоти Заном. Впервые он появился в относящемся к Легендам «Звёздных войн» романе «Наследник Империи», входящем в «Трилогию Трауна». В каноне персонаж впервые появился в третьем сезоне анимационного телесериала «Звёздные войны: Повстанцы», где его озвучил актёр Ларс Миккельсен. Также Зан стал автором посвящённого персонажу каноничного романа под названием «Траун», рассказывающего о первой встрече персонажа с Галактической Империи и событиях, предшествовавших третьему сезону «Повстанцев». Исполнительный продюсер Дэйв Филони впервые выразил заинтересованность использовать Трауна еще в 2010 году, во время работы над мультсериалом «Звёздные войны: Войны клонов». Появления * Star Wars: Force Arena * Траун *''Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 5'' *''Звёздные войны: Траун, часть 6'' * Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Шаги во тьму * * * * * * * * * * Траун: Альянсы * Звёздные войны. Повстанцы: Герои Мандалора * * * * * * * * * * * * * Последствия: Конец Империи Источники * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Примечания и сноски Категория:Персонажи по алфавиту Категория:Чиссы Категория:Мужчины Категория:Гранд-адмиралы Галактической Империи Категория:Офицеры Имперского флота Галактической Империи